Stargate Equestria
by Rattler20200
Summary: A vicious attack brings War to Equestria. Now, Sunset Shimmer has returned home to lead a new team on the biggest adventure anypony has ever been on. An adventure that lies on the other side of... the Stargate.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Rattler has returned with a new spark of crossover insanity.

Alex: Rattler20200 owns nothing except the plot of this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Stargate Equestria

 _"Did I know?_

 _Did I know that that big ring we found in the desert would one day bring war to Equestria?_

 _No. I didn't. No more than I knew that my old mentor would one day become one of my enemies._

 _Would I change anything? Of course not! The Stargate may have brought the Tlak'khan to Equus, but it also brought us together in a way nopony expected. And it opened our eyes to a much larger galaxy. And... in a strange way... it... brought me a bit closer to somepony I left behind out of fear. My own daughter..._

 _Yea... me... afraid. Funny how an ancient ring brings things out like that huh?"_

 _-_ Excerpt from the journal of Daring Do

Prologue

 **Saddle Arabia**

 **Equus**

 **15 years ago**

She wiped a foreleg across her brow as she looked at the tablet again in her tent. There were few Ponies who could translate it. Luckily... that's exactly what she was doing. She may only be an archeology student under Dr. Caballeron, but he did like to say she was a natural.

She ruffled the feathers of her wings a bit as she concentrated on the ancient text. Her pencil scribbling down a combination of the characters and modern Equestrian.

"Lets see... no... that's not Doorway to Heaven," she said as she ran a hoof over one particular part. "Why would... oh... right... they really need to stop publishing Pug's work. Dude can't translate a cookbook, let alone something important."

After a few minutes, Daring Do looked at the results of her translation work.

"Stargate..." she said to herself. "What's a Stargate?"

After a few more minutes, Daring Do got up and stepped out into the blazing Saddle Arabian sun. The excavation was going slowly but surely. Caballeron was near the main dig, supervising the workers. Seemed like he was really focused on something. Spreading her wings a bit to fan herself for a moment, Daring trotted over to take a look at what was going on herself. Her mentor smiled as she came up next to him.

"Sounds like we hit something big Daring," he said. "They're saying its round."

"Well... lets go dig it up!" Daring said with a smile before jumping down to join the workers. With a nod, Caballeron joined her and the pair started working around the edge of something round. It wasn't long before they discovered it was some form of cover stone. It took a couple hours to completely clear off the sand, and they had a mystery. What lay beneath the cover stones?

The next day, work began on lifting the cover stones. After setting up a pulley system, the workers set about hoisting the heavy stone pieces. Slowly but surely what lay beneath was revealed. Daring placed a hoof on the strange material. It looked like stone, but didn't feel like it.

"Daring! They're gonna lift up the ring in a minute!" Caballeron called out. With a nod, Daring spread her wings and lifted up into the air, backing up before landing next to her mentor and folding her wings.

"Heh... Pegasi have all the luck," Caballeron said with a smile.

"There's still the preening you know," Daring replied as the ring was being pulled up. Now that it was being freed from the sand, she could make out a track with various symbols on it, and nine... chevrons, for lack of a better term. Her thoughts went back to the tablet she translated. As soon as the ring was vertical, Daring Do looked on in awe at the ring.

"Stargate," she said, mostly to herself.

"Daring?" Caballeron asked.

"Something I translated," she replied. "I think... it was this ring. This... is the Stargate. Whatever that means."

Caballeron put a hoof on the ring, his eyes taking in every detail. The symbols had to mean something. And why did it look like parts on the ring could actually move?

"We're going to need a big crate to get this back to Canterlot for study," he finally said.

"No kidding..." Daring Do replied before another call came out. Something else had been found. Both ponies ran over to investigate, and found what looked like some kind of pedestal. Instantly, Daring Do noticed that it was connected with the Stargate. The symbols set around a large dome in the center were the exact same ones as on the Stargate itself. She placed a hoof on one of the symbols, and felt it give a bit. Narrowing her eyes, the young Pegasus actually pressed down on the symbol.

The symbol lit up slowly, as if it had been dormant for a long time. But the surprise came when something on the Stargate itself, one of the chevrons around the edge, actually lit up as well, surprising the workers. As a test, Daring put her hoof on another symbol and, while watching the Stargate, pressed down again. Another chevron lit up in response.

"I think we found something more than just a ceremonial ring," Caballeron said in awe.

"Nine of those... chevrons, a track with symbols, a pedestal with matching symbols... some kind of combination lock?" Daring asked.

"Maybe... but still... what is it?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Canterlot City, Equestria**

Preparations for this year's Summer Sun Festival were well underway. The skies were clear, and the sunlight glinted off the Castle as if its stone structure had been polished for the celebration. But deep inside a warehouse in the heart of the city, something forgotten rumbled to life. Lighting up one after another, seven chevrons activated before a burst of energy erupted from an old ring before collapsing back on itself and forming what looked like a pool of water. Shortly after, a large figure emerged from the event horizon. Tall, stocky, and reptilian, this figure brandished a long staff as it swept the chamber it found itself in for any threats. Others soon followed, each one armed with a similar staff. Once the last came emerged, the wormhole shut down.

After locating the control panel, all but one of the large beings made their way towards the nearest exit, each one with a predatory grin on their faces.

Princess Celestia walked along the streets of Canterlot, overseeing the preparations for the celebration. Her sister, Princess Luna, followed close behind. Both couldn't help but smile as ponies went about their business. Celestia knew that similar preparations were being made all across the country. This year, Celestia decided to remain in Canterlot for the Festival. She was, however, considering having Luna visit Ponyville for this year's Festival. The smaller Alicorn could use some more exposure to the modern world, as well as one of Ponyville's famous Pinkie Pie Parties.

Celestia was nothing if not devious when it came to her sister at times. Their old castle in the Everfree Forest had been built with everything the sisters needed for their famous Prank Wars when they were younger.

Closing her eyes, Celestia just let a gust of wind blow through her mane as she smelled the fresh baked bread from a local bakery. While she had essentially a legion of gourmet chefs, sometimes it was the simple things that were the most enjoyable, and Celestia made it a point to occasionally get out of the castle and visit some of the shops in the city.

The serenity was soon shattered as a new sound came to the Alicorn's ears. Panicked cries, screams of fear, and a sound she had never heard before. Opening her eyes, Celestia charged down the street to ascertain the source of the commotion. Luna was right behind her, a determined look crossing the face of the smaller Alicorn. In her mind... something may be attacking her people, and the Princess of the Night was the more tactical of the two siblings. As the two rounded a corner, an Earth Pony stallion ran in front of them, only to get struck by a bolt of energy. The impact threw him off his hooves and he crumpled to the ground, a large burn smoldering on his side. Luna checked the unfortunate stallion before a dark look crossed her face. He was dead, and something killed him right in front of her.

The sound of guttural laughter reached the ears of the royal sisters. Celestia looked down the street and saw tall figures the likes she had never seen before. And she had seen a lot in her thousand plus years. The beings had the look of warriors. One leveled a staff towards a fleeing Pegasus mare, and a bolt of orange fire flew from the open tip and slammed into the unfortunate mare. Celestia's jaw dropped in horror. These beings were not only attacking Canterlot, but killing innocent ponies without remorse. Quite the opposite in fact. They appeared to be relishing each kill as they continued their attack.

Gritting her teeth, Celestia cast a quick spell to amplify her voice.

"GUARDS! TO ME!" she ordered, summoning the Royal Guard. Luna spread her wings and charged, deciding not to wait for soldiers. Both actions didn't go unnoticed by the attackers, as one of them turned and pointed a meaty finger at the pair, saying something in a guttural language. Soon, the staff weapons were pointed at the Alicorns as they unleashed bolt after searing bolt at them. Celestia cast a shield spell, easily deflecting the bolts up and away or just letting them splash against the magic barrier. Luna evaded each attack with grace, showing that her time spent on the moon had not dulled her skills or instincts. Forgoing magic for the time being, Luna landed right next to one of the attackers, spun around on her front hooves, braced, and bucked it in the chest with everything she had. The brute flew backwards into a nearby wall.

His companions took offense, and turned to attack the dark Alicorn before a beam of white hot light sliced through a staff. Celestia had joined the fight, electing to unleash the power of the sun at range. Soon, armored ponies arrived with pole arms and began a counterattack, catching the marauders off guard at the ferocity of the defenders. Luna grabbed one of the staff weapons with her magic, swung it around to smack one of the brutes across the face, then... accidentally discovered how to fire it. The bolt slammed into the brute's chest, causing him to collapse on the spot.

The leader of the warriors called out something in their language, and the survivors started to fall back towards a warehouse. Deciding not to let up the pressure, Celestia and Luna charged after them, leading the Royal Guard. What followed was a running battle until they entered the warehouse where Celestia reared back in shock. The ring...

One of the brutes started pressing panels on the pedestal before slamming a large hand down on the central dome. Energy formed inside the ring and exploded out before collapsing in on itself again. Soon after, the warriors were firing indiscriminately in the direction of the ponies while backing towards what looked like a pool of water. Celestia and Luna cast a tandem shield spell, blocking the attacks as they slowly pushed forward.

All but one of the brutes had entered the portal. The last one, the largest with the most impressive armor, glared at Celestia before pointing at her and saying something. Glaring back, Celestia just pawed the ground with her hoof in response, spreading her wings in the typical Pegasus show of aggression.

"Leave this place, beast," she spat. "Or I _will_ burn you down where you stand for your crimes."

The warrior growled a response before backing into the portal and vanishing through it, never taking its eyes off the Solar Princess. Shortly after, the energy collapsed and the lights on the ring died.

"Secure the area," Celestia ordered. "Grab anything the invaders left behind for study. Get the wounded to hospitals immediately. And somepony secure that ring! I want it _out_ of the city and in a secure location as soon as possible!"

"Sister... what just happened?" Luna asked. "What were those... fiends?"

"I... do not know..." Celestia admitted as she relaxed. "But I fear... we have not seen the last of them."


	2. Like a Phoenix

_"A thousand years of peace... shattered in an instant. Whoever these invaders were..._

 _I don't know if I'm ready for this kind of responsibility the council has given me. But its my job now to lead. And... while I know it will be dangerous, this... Stargate is also amazing. Just thinking about what we could learn... its exciting!_

 _If we are to survive as a species... if our_ world _is to survive... then we have no choice. We have to go through the Stargate... and fight the invaders wherever they are found."_

-Excerpt from the journal of Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 1

Like a Phoenix

 **Canterlot Castle**

 **Equestria**

Voices rang out, all trying to speak over each other in an attempt to be heard. The conference chamber in Canterlot Castle, unfortunately, had very good acoustics. Celestia facehoofed as the representatives of various nations yelled at each other. One of the only representatives who wasn't joining in the shouting match was the young Princess of Love and ruler of the Crystal Empire, Cadence. The pink Alicorn just looked at Celestia, silently pleading for her aunt to do something. Celestia sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for the right moment to step in. She found it was always best to let the various leaders get most of their arguing out at the start. Let them burn off some of that energy before speaking.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the Minotaur representative slamming his fist on the table.

"Equestria has had this thing for fifteen years, and yet we only hear of this now?!" he demanded, pointing at the Saddle Arabia representative.

"The device known as the Stargate was found in our sovereign sands, Chancellor," he replied. "We did not have the means to study it. The Equestrians did. However it was a joint venture. How were we supposed to know it was a danger?"

"It was buried for a reason!" the Minotaur roared.

"Be that as it may," Princess Ember, the representative of the Dragons shouted. "What are we going to do about it now?"

"I say we bury it again!" the Zebrican representative shouted.

"Of course. Just stick it in the dirt and pretend it doesn't exist!"

Celestia ground her teeth together before slamming her hoof down on the table.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted, getting everyone's attention. For a minute, silence reigned in the Conference Chamber. The majestic Alicorn took a deep breath before standing.

"I understand your concerns Chancellor," she said. "However the fact remains, the Stargate exists, and Canterlot was attacked by a group of unknown warriors who came through it. The question now is... how do we respond?"

Taking the time to actually walk around the table, Celestia brought up the known facts of the incident, along with what had been learned about the Stargate itself.

"So far we've determined that the invaders were not from our world. Which means, the Stargate must lead to other worlds. We now have irrefutable, if unfortunate, evidence that we are not alone. Combining what we have learned from the past fifteen years of study, along with what was observed from the attack, we've determined that to open the Stargate, we need a sequence of seven symbols. And based on the number of possible combinations, we're looking at not just one destination... but the potential for an entire _network_ of Stargates spread throughout the galaxy. It is my hope that somewhere out there... we will find somepony who can help us against the invaders."

"So... you're suggesting we... use the Stargate ourselves?" Ember asked.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am proposing," Celestia replied. "Every nation represented here will have the ability to contribute personnel and resources to this project. We have already taken measures to protect our citizens by taking the Stargate to a new facility in the mountains, well away from any town. The question is... what do we call this program?"

"I must protest, Princess Celestia," the Minotaur spoke up. "Why should Equestria benefit from the Stargate alone?"

"I did not say that Equestria would reap the benefits alone. Anything we bring back will be shared equally between the participating nations. However, we must have a response to this unprovoked attack."

"For the first time in a thousand years... are we... on the brink of war?" Cadence asked nervously.

Celestia closed her eyes. It was true. The peace they had enjoyed for so long...

With a sigh, Celestia nodded.

"We cannot allow this attack on innocents to go unanswered. However... considering the potential scope of this endeavor, any response must be with one voice. We _must_ stand united."

The other representatives nodded in agreement. Based on the evidence, this wasn't just a threat to Equestria, but the whole world. After a moment, Cadence spoke up again.

"Perhaps this... Stargate Initiative... should be led by someone we all trust, but not one of us specifically. If I may make a suggestion?"

"Of course Princess Cadence," Celestia said, actually liking the name her niece came up with.

"I think... Twilight Sparkle should lead it."

Again, silence reigned in the Conference Chamber. The ruler of the Crystal Empire just nominated the youngest, most inexperienced Princess of Equestria to lead Equus' first line of defense. However the nomination was not without merit. At one time or another, the bookworm of an Alicorn had proven herself time and again against many threats, ranging from the parasprites to Tirek himself.

"I second the nomination!"

All eyes turned to the source of the new voice. The only other leader who had not joined the argument earlier. Thorax, King of the reformed Changlings, had been invited to this meeting as a courtesy, and to start getting the Changlings to be a part of the international community. While even more inexperienced than Cadence, Thorax was proving to be an honorable leader, and had earned the respect of others, although they still tended to keep their distance.

"Twilight was not only an Element Bearer, but has at one point or another helped each of us. Who else would we trust enough with something like this? Equestrian or not, Twilight Sparkle is the best choice as a neutral voice in all this, and to represent us all."

The other leaders reluctantly agreed on that fact.

"Well said Thorax. Now... it will take some time to bring the Stargate Initiative online. That gives us all time to prepare for the first mission. We need specialized equipment, and we need personnel. I will summon Princess Twilight at once. Everypony else... should return to assess what can be contributed. As of this moment... our world is at war."

* * *

 **Ponyville**

 **Equestria**

Being a quaint, peaceful little town on the edge of the Everfree Forest, Ponyville was not exactly the place you'd expect to see a lot of trouble. But over the years... that's exactly what came. During Tirek's rampage, the town library was actually destroyed, but was actually replaced by a tree shaped castle, which became the home of one of Ponyville's most well known residents, as well as the replacement public library.

Snoring could be heard from the library as Spike walked down the hallway. Rolling his eyes, the little purple dragon poked his head in and started trying to find the source. It wasn't long before he found the familiar purple bangs and horn of his best friend, and the closest thing he's ever had to a mother, poking up from the top of a book. Climbing up onto the table, he discovered Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship, sound asleep with her face mashed into a book.

"Fell asleep reading again..." he sighed before poking the Alicorn. "Twilight... wake up. Breakfast."

"Five more minutes..." Twilight mumbled.

"Come on Twilight, before you start drooling into that book."

"Muah?"

Cracking open an eye, Twilight looked around to ascertain her location before focusing on Spike. She groaned before lifting her head from the book, and brought a hoof to her face.

"I did it again didn't I?" she said in a tired tone.

"Another good book?" Spike asked with a smile. "Or were you trying a new spell to absorb the words through osmosis?"

"Very funny..."

Getting up, Twilight stretched her legs and wings before making her way to the kitchen. While she had servants now, she still preferred to do things herself. Much to the chagrin of said servants. And Twilight couldn't deny Spike was right. It was a good book. A story about exploring worlds beyond Equus. As they walked, Twilight became more and more alert.

"So... want to know what's on the agenda for today?" Spike asked, pulling out a clipboard.

"Might as well," Twilight sighed. "Better not be more mediating disputes. Celestia... those get old real fast."

Spike looked at the clipboard... then crossed about ten things off a list, intending to reschedule them for later. He was about to say something when he felt a familiar sensation. With a burp of green flames, a letter appeared and the dragon caught it. Opening it up, Spike quickly scanned it before his eyes went wide. Twilight asked about it, and Spike's only response was to look over it again before turning to her.

"You've been summoned to Canterlot," he said. "And... this says its urgent."

"What happened?"

"Don't know. But... the letter literally says 'drop everything and come to Canterlot'."

Thinking for a moment, Twilight nodded before going to get herself cleaned up.

Soon after, Twilight was on the first train to Canterlot. As the landscape sped by her window, Twilight wondered what could be so urgent? What was it that Celestia couldn't tell her in the letter? Had something come up?

* * *

 **Canterlot City**

 **Equestria**

Rarity waited on the platform as the train pulled in. She had been in town to get some supplies for her shop when a Royal Guardspony approached her and requested that she wait for someone at the Train station before coming to the castle. While naturally confused, Rarity didn't argue.

Ponies came off the train, and it wasn't long before the fashionista spotted someone she knew.

"Twilight!" she called out, waving her over.

"Hey Rarity," Twilight greeted the white Unicorn. "What are you doing here?"

"Well... I _was_ shopping for some high quality supplies for my shop," Rarity replied. "But then I was asked to wait for somepony here at the station. I don't even know who."

Twilight brought a hoof to her chin. This was very odd. First the letter, now Rarity. What was going on?

"I was summoned to Canterlot on some kind of urgent business," Twilight explained. "No explanation. Just drop everything and come here."

"Well... that _is_ odd darling," Rarity mused as an armored Pegasus approached them and asked for them both to follow him.

As they went down the street, both Rarity and Twilight noticed one particular street was closed off... with signs of a battle having been fought there. Both mares looked at each other but didn't say anything. Not only that... there was a significantly increased Royal Guard presence. And they were all on alert.

"Princess, Miss Belle... Princess Celestia is waiting for you in the Main Audience Chamber," the Pegasus said.

Again looking at each other, the pair of friends proceeded into the castle.

* * *

 **Canterlot High School**

 **Human World**

She looked up at the statue. It was hard to believe that it was over. That she would not walk these halls again as a student. She was proud of what she accomplished, but at the same time a little sad. This was where her life turned around. She made friends here. And now...

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Graduation Day had come and gone, and now the Senior class was looking to the future. Finding a job, finding love... living life. But for Sunset... that wasn't going to be easy. Unlike other students, she didn't have a real identity here. Principal Celestia offered to adopt Sunset, thus setting up for actually establishing herself and being able to live as a legal resident, but something in the former Unicorn was restless. The idea of settling down for real... something just felt off about it. Her friends were still around, but... this was something that they couldn't help with.

She was, honestly... homesick.

Sitting down and leaning back against the statue, Sunset pulled the journal out of her backpack and just looked at it. Her lifeline to her true home. Closing her eyes, Sunset just hugged the book against her chest and sighed.

Things were going to change.

She just had no idea how right she was.


	3. War Drums

_"I never thought I would utter_ that _word. By now the very concept was foreign. But here we are. We must stand resolute against the darkness. To protect the innocent..._

 _I pray that I have made the right choice. I fear what these Invaders have planned. Their weapons are unlike anything I have ever seen. It is as if they have contained an attack spell within the staff. But at the same time my scientists have determined that this staff weapon is not magical in nature at all. Already they have come up with something. As we cannot rely on Unicorn magic alone, they have developed something they are calling the Arc Caster. A leg mounted device that is designed to shoot bolts of magic energy. Inspired by the Invader's weapon. According to them... weaker, but fires faster._

 _I cannot help but think of what I have asked Twilight to do. Send ponies out through the Stargate... potentially to their deaths._

 _We're not ready for this... but we have no choice. We must prepare... for war."_

-Excerpt from the journal of Princess Celestia

Chapter 2

War Drums

The first thing Twilight and Rarity noticed was how tired Celestia looked. Second thing... was that Princess Luna was in full armor.

Something was wrong.

"You... asked for me?" Twilight spoke up. Celestia looked up, and motioned for the pair to approach. After a moment, Celestia stood up and pulled Twilight into a hug.

"You must be hungry," she said. "I am sorry for summoning you so abruptly, but this couldn't wait."

"Well... I am a little. What happened?"

"War happened," Luna spoke up.

Both Twilight and Rarity gasped in shock. Now the closed off street made sense. Canterlot had been attacked. But by who? Before either one could say anything, Celestia raised a hoof to silence them. She then said that there was a reason they both had been summoned before focusing on Rarity.

"I require your expertise," she said. "I need to know if you can fashion some lightweight armor using dragonscales."

Rarity blinked in shock. Her? Making armor? While she had always wanted to use dragonscales to make things like saddlebags, the idea of making armor...

After thinking for a moment, Rarity asked why they couldn't use current Royal Guard armor. The response was that it wasn't strong enough. Again taking a moment, Rarity finally nodded in response.

"I can do it," she said. "I'm just... frankly shocked you would ask _me_ to do it."

"I need somepony to design a more modern uniform and armor for what we are making," Celestia said. "Royal Guard armor is mostly ceremonial. While it can protect... it is... not up to the challenge we face."

Celestia then turned to Twilight.

"And I have summoned you here... to ask something of you. It... will not be an easy task. The weight of the world will be on you. However, everypony has agreed that you would be the best possible leader for this new Initiative."

"Me? What did I do?" Twilight asked.

Celestia didn't respond to the question. Instead, she presented Twilight with a ceremonial saber.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle... as voted on by the Council of Nations... you have been appointed leader of the newly formed Stargate Initiative. Equus' first line of defense against foreign aggression. You will be briefed on the way to the facility, currently operating under the codename Firestar Base. It will be up to you to bring the Stargate Initiative to full operational status, as well as assemble teams who will be sent off world to explore... and if need be to fight. If you need anypony at all... just ask."

Twilight's eyes went wide. She had essentially been appointed as a General. But several key words stuck out to her. Stargate. Off world. Explore. Fight. Working through what Celestia said, Twilight's eyes again went wide. Off world. They were able to go to other worlds. But how? It was then that she thought of somepony who would be of help.

"I... I think I already know one pony I want on my team," she said.

"Give us their name and we will summon them right away," Luna replied.

"Its... not that simple."

"We can contact anypony on Equus..."

"That's the thing. She's _not_ on Equus."

Celestia smiled, knowing who exactly Twilight was thinking of.

* * *

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

 **Human World**

Sunset took a swig of her apple cider as she watched her friends play baseball. It was honestly one of the sports she had taken a liking to herself in her time as a human. They were currently out in a field at Sweet Apple Acres, having yet another Graduation Party. Pinkie Pie was up to bat, with Applejack pitching.

Ok it was mostly just seeing who can hit the ball the farthest and not an actual game.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She was again thinking about her future. Where did she belong? How was she going to get by?

"You alright?"

Sunset opened her eyes, and saw Rainbow Dash leaning against the rail next to her.

"I'll live," Sunset replied before taking a drink.

Any further comment was interrupted by something buzzing and glowing in her backpack. Reaching down, Sunset pulled her journal out and looked at it. She had taken to carrying it with her wherever she went. Just in case. As soon as she opened the book, there was a warning cry, and a baseball landing in her book. Soon after, the rest of her friends came over, and Rainbow Dash exaggerated how Sunset epically caught the baseball with the book. Rolling her eyes, Sunset handed the ball over to the chromatic haired young woman and read the letter from Twilight. What she read caused her to double take. This... was something serious. As soon as her friends saw her reaction, they came closer and asked what was wrong. Sunset decided to just read the letter out loud.

 _"Dear Sunset,_

 _I know this isn't how you pictured this but... I need you to return to Equestria as soon as possible. Something terrible has happened and... not only is Equestria preparing for war, but all of Equus. Not against each other though._

 _You are the closest thing we have to an expert on other worlds, and I need that experience here in Equestria. I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here. Its a little too much for a single letter. But all I can say right now is that I need your help._

 _Please hurry. I'll open the portal as soon as you get this letter. When you come through... please remove the journal and close the portal. I don't want to put our Canterlot High friends in danger should anything happen._

 _Your friend,_

 _Twilight Sparkle"_

The girls all looked at Sunset, clearly worried. The first to speak was Applejack, voicing her concern over the fact that their friend mentioned the word "war".

"There hasn't been a war in Equestria for... about a thousand years now," Sunset said. "For Twilight to say they're gearing up for one now... something serious must have happened."

"But... why would she want you back?" Rarity asked.

"Yea... and why say you're an expert on other worlds?" Fluttershy added.

Sunset didn't have an answer. Closing the book, she finished off her apple cider and got ready to head out.

"We can help ya pack," Applejack volunteered.

"Thanks," Sunset said with a smile.

* * *

 **Canterlot High School**

 **Human World**

Packing wasn't hard at all. Sunset didn't actually have a lot of personal items. Anything Sunset couldn't take with her, Applejack volunteered to store at her place. Surprisingly enough, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were present as well to see her off.

"Aw... I hate goodbyes," Pinkie Pie whined. "And I don't even get to throw a Goodbye Party..."

Sunset smiled and pulled the party girl into a hug.

"This isn't goodbye Pinkie," she said. "There are no goodbyes between friends."

The redhead made the rounds, giving each of her friends a hug, before moving to the two school administrators, telling them that even when she wasn't the best student... she actually looked up to them. Finally, she approached Applejack and offered the country girl her book.

"With this... we can write to each other," she explained. "And... I will try and visit again. This world's as much my home as Equestria is."

"Ya take care now Sunset," Applejack said as she held the book close to her chest.

Sunset moved towards the portal before stopping and looking back at the people that meant the most to her. The very people who helped turn her life around for the better. She smiled before closing her eyes and stepping into the portal.

* * *

 **Ponyville Castle and Library**

 **Equestria**

The first thing she felt was her sense of balance was off. Opening her eyes, Sunset flailed for a moment before falling to her hooves. Shaking her head, she looked around, thinking that she'd have to get used to being a pony again. Looking up above the mirror, Sunset saw the book powering the portal. Grabbing it with her magic, which surprisingly came back to her pretty quickly, she pulled it off the device before flipping a switch and shutting down the portal. Slipping the book into her saddlebag, which had started life as a backpack, Sunset looked around for Twilight.

There was no one around.

"Hello?" Sunset called out. "Is anyone here? Twilight? Spike?"

The sound of hooves on stone came to Sunset before an armored Earth Pony entered the room. He asked if she was Sunset Shimmer, to which she nodded in response. The Guardspony asked her to follow him. It seemed odd to Sunset that Twilight would have Royal Guard in her castle. She tried to ask him a question, only for him to say that she would be briefed en route to their destination. Muttering under her breath, Sunset let it drop for now.

Outside was a carriage hooked up to a pair of Pegasi. Climbing in, Sunset noticed there was another member of the Royal Guard present. This one was a Unicorn, and she had a clipboard with her.

"Sunset Shimmer?" She asked.

"That's me. What's going on?"

"Please sign these."

The Guardspony presented the clipboard, and Sunset took it. After looking over the paperwork, it appeared to the fire maned mare that she had to sign some form of Non Disclosure Agreement. After feeling like she just signed her life away after twenty pages, she handed the clipboard back. She didn't even notice that they were already flying somewhere while she was doing the paperwork. After a moment, she finally asked what was going on.

"Six days ago, Canterlot was attacked by unknown hostiles," the Guardspony replied before taking her helmet off. "These beings came through something called a Stargate. After meeting with the leaders of the neighboring nations, it was decided to form a coalition force to fight back. Its called the Stargate Initiative, or SGI for short. You can get the technical specifics from the eggheads when we reach Firestar Base. If I may ask ma'am... why did Commander Sparkle request you?"

Sunset blinked in response. Twilight had requested her.

"Well... I don't know. Twilight's letter said I was the closest thing to an expert on other worlds," she replied.

"I guess that makes sense ma'am. Anyways... Once we arrive and you get settled in, you will be trained to handle our new Arc Casters, as well as training in combat magic. Also I have been authorized to give this to you."

The Guardspony slid something out from under her seat and presented it to Sunset. It was a field commission in the Royal Guard, with the rank of Captain. Sunset blinked before just sliding it under her own seat for now. The rest of the flight went by quietly. Once they arrived, Sunset slid her commission into her saddlebag and followed the Guardspony into the base. After a while, Sunset was led into a large chamber with a ramp leading up to a big ring.

"What... is that?" Sunset asked.

"That... is the Stargate."

Turning to face who spoke, Sunset found none other than Twilight Sparkle. The purple Alicorn was wearing a blue barding with rank insignia on her collar. She also looked uncomfortable wearing it. With a smile, Sunset walked over and hugged her friend. Twilight returned the hug before looking up at the Stargate.

"So... am I here to be some kind of consultant?" Sunset asked.

"Actually... no," Twilight replied. "The truth is... we're going to be sending teams through the gate to other planets. And... I kinda want you to lead one of them. If you're up for it."

Sunset looked over at the gate, as technicians worked around the chamber. So that was what she was here for. Twilight was offering to make her a team leader. While that would mean actually fighting in this war... the idea of visiting new worlds appealed to her. After a moment, Sunset nodded.

"I'll do it."

"Great. Now I just need to fill out the _rest_ of EG-1..." Twilight said with a smile. "And Sunset... welcome to the Stargate Initiative."


	4. Reporting for Duty

_"The Arc Caster is a marvel of Equestrian engineering. Based upon the Invader Staff Weapon, it is a foreleg mounted weapon that utilizes Spellstones to store a basic attack spell, and channels it through a barrel. While relatively weaker than a Staff Blast, the Arc Caster makes up for it in rate of fire. And it is usable by Earth Ponies and Pegasi as well as Unicorns. While prolonged use will burn out the spellstone, we have rigged up a quick release to allow for replacement of the spellstone in the field, increasing the weapon's versatility. While we do not know the full extent of Invader military capabilities... we will continue to refine our Arc Caster technology in hopes of producing variants that could be useful in various situations our EG Teams may come across."_

\- Excerpt of a Technical Brief on Equestrian Arc Casters to Twilight Sparkle

 _"Rainbow Dash is going to love this thing."_

-Twilight Sparkle's scribbled margin notes on the Arc Caster

Chapter 3

Reporting for Duty

 **Firestar Base**

 **Stargate Initiative Headquarters, Cascade Mountains**

 **Equestria**

Sitting behind her desk in her new office, Twilight Sparkle looked over some files to find ponies to fill out the rest of EG-1. After some careful consideration, she actually selected two of her own friends for positions, knowing that it might also help Sunset as they were counterparts to her own friends in the Human World. Rainbow Dash would make an excellent scout with her speed, and Applejack would be able to make the team self sufficient if they were ever cut off from the gate. That left one slot open. At first she considered another friend of hers, but none of the remaining Element Bearers would be good with field work.

Pinkie Pie was too much of a free spirit and party pony to take anything seriously, and she had taken over the base kitchen already. Would be better to keep her on base as a chef and Morale Officer.

Rarity was already working as a Supply Officer on base, working to make and even improve on SGI's uniforms and armor designs. Also... she'd go Drama Queen if she stepped in any alien mud.

Fluttershy was just too timid and wouldn't last two seconds in a fight with the Invaders. So Twilight had her posted as a nurse here at the base.

That left... a lot of potential recruits. She did actually consider assigning Daring Do as the fourth member of the team, but decided against it. The archaeologist adventurer was needed here for the most part to help decipher anything brought back. There was also an interesting note in her file about her being a mother, yet... Twilight wasn't aware of her having a foal. A question for later.

One by one, Twilight went over personnel files and even conducted interviews. It just seemed like it was one fiasco after another.

Cheese Sandwich talked to his rubber chicken a couple times while saying he was planning another party. Twilight assigned him to the kitchen alongside Pinkie Pie.

Derpy... just sat there eating a muffin. Assigned as a courier when not doing her day job of mailpony.

Trixie... too much ego. Assignment pending.

Zecora... actually _considered_ for the position on EG-1, but decided to assign to the Infirmary instead.

Gilda... too much ego. Assignment pending.

With a groan, Twilight dropped her head onto her desk as her latest interviewee, Bulk Biceps, left. Assignment status: in charge of the base Gym. For several minutes, the exasperated mare just sat there mashing her face against the stack of files when there was a knock at her door. Shifting enough to get one eye out, Twilight saw a white Unicorn mare with a wild mane and shades.

"Vinyl Scratch?" Twilight asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard you got an interesting job opportunity," Vinyl Scratch replied before sitting down across from Twilight. Lifting her head, Twilight looked at Ponyville's resident DJ, wondering what she could possibly contribute to SGI. After a moment, she dug through her files and found Vinyl's. It was at the bottom of the stack.

"Ok... so... why do you want to join SGI?" Twilight asked.

"Well... I want to experience new forms of music," Vinyl Scratch replied. "And who knows... maybe music is a form of universal language. The right song could convey a peaceful intent and all that jazz."

Twilight just gave Vinyl Scratch a deadpan look. While the idea of a universal language might help, she honestly wasn't sure if music would be a clear enough example. It took a moment for Twilight to realize that Vinyl Scratch had snatched a puzzle that Twilight had been working on between interviews, and was about to take it back when she suddenly realized something. Music had a pattern. And patterns could be analyzed. Not only that... Vinyl Scratch was a DJ, an expert on sound mixing and basically all things acoustic. As soon as Vinyl Scratch put the puzzle down, Twilight took a look at her handiwork. Sure enough... the DJ had solved it right there in front of her. To test her theory on Vinyl's skills in pattern recognition, Twilight quickly jotted down a jumbled message before handing it over. The idea was to see if Vinyl could decode it.

Vinyl Scratch took one look at the jumble of letters and narrowed her eyes behind her shades. There was a pattern to it. Sticking her tongue out the corner of her mouth, she grabbed a pencil with her magic and started working on the puzzle.

"Huh..." she finally said. "Its a Cypher Language."

"Care to explain?" Twilight asked, already impressed.

"Character replacement. Writing one letter, but meaning another. Tavi and I used to pass notes that way in school. Drove our teachers crazy. For example, if we wrote vjax, we actually meant fish. Without the cypher, complete or even partial... this would take a while for me to decode."

Twilight smiled and nodded.

"Well Vinyl Scratch... Congratulations. You got the job. Welcome to SGI."

"Sweet."

"Not only are you in... I'm actually assigning you to EG-1. Sunset Shimmer's team."

With that, she made a note on Vinyl Scratch's file.

Assignment: Team Scientist (Acoustic specialization), EG-1.

* * *

"Alright fillies. Listen up! This... is called an Arc Caster! This is not a toy. This is going to be your new best friend! And it may very well save your lives. So treat it with respect!"

The sergeant raised the device up for everyone to see. Sunset Shimmer was down at the firing range, along with several other recruits, to learn how to fight using the standard weapon that was to be deployed. She had to admit, the design made it practical.

"Now pay attention. These spellstones are charged with your basic attack spell, a magic bolt. You Unicorns may be familiar with it. But this ramps it up a bit. The barrel will focus the bolt, allowing for greater accuracy than what you can get by just spittin' it outta your horns! You strap this on your foreleg, you aim along the barrel, and you press the trigger with your other hoof. Be sure you ain't pointin' it at yourself or anypony you don't want to go splat! The spellstone has limited charges before its drained, so don't spray and pray unless you have to. To replace the spellstone, just flip this, eject the stone, place a fresh one in, and slap it home!

Now... which one of you fillies wants to try first?"

Sunset raised a hoof, and the sergeant motioned for her to step forward. After he ran her through how to properly use it, she stepped up to the firing line. Bracing herself, she reared up on her hind legs a bit, raised her right foreleg with the Arc Caster, took aim, and pressed the trigger with her other hoof. A bolt of blue magic shot from the barrel and slammed into the target downrange... a little to the left of where she had been aiming.

"Not bad kid."

"Might have to adjust a bit," Sunset replied before standing down.

"Still... that's pretty darn good for a first try."

 _"Captain Shimmer, please report to the Quartermaster's Office."_

Taking the Arc Caster off so that the next recruit could try, Sunset started off towards the main base structure.

The Sergeant just looked at the departing mare in disbelief.

"Did I just call a _Captain_ 'kid'?"

* * *

"Gotta hand it to ya Rares. Ah think ya outdid yerself on th' armor."

Rarity basked in the praise as she adjusted the dragonscale vest on her friend Applejack. Nearby Rainbow Dash was giving it a quick test by hovering in the air while Vinyl Scratch was checking herself out in a mirror.

"Well... I wanted to maximize protection, but the first couple designs were just too clunky," the fashionista replied. "So I elected for a more conservative utility vest style over a basic jumpsuit. Thanks to some more magically inclined ponies, not only will the dragonscale protect you from physical harm, it has an enchantment that should dissipate magical energy, leaving only the physical impact. Though nopony has actually volunteered to test that."

Applejack could only nod in response. She also noticed two distinct patches, one on each shoulder. On one was what looked like a round patch depicting the Stargate, with EG-1 right in the middle. On the other was another round patch with stylized wings spread up forming an open circle, with a star in the center. The symbol chosen to represent SGI. The overall outfit was actually pretty functional compared to most of Rarity's work. The jumpsuit, a simple green ensemble, would protect from the elements for the most part. The dragonscale "ballistic" vest went over it and protected the body, while leaving the legs maximum mobility. A utility belt was added to store extra spellstones for the Arc Casters, and a literal backpack for storing other supplies finished the outfit. Naturally any Pegasi would have accommodations made for their wings.

"Well... lets hope we ain't the first t' test that feature out then," Applejack said as she put on her hat.

Sunset came in to the rather large workshop that functioned as the Quartermaster's Office, and did a double take. She knew these ponies. Or at least their human counterparts. The white Unicorn mare looked past the cowboy hat wearing pony and smiled.

"Oh... you must be Sunset Shimmer," she said. "Please, come this way. I have your outfit all set to go."

"Nice to meet you too Rarity," Sunset replied.

"How... how did you know my name?"

"I know your counterpart. Long story. And the rainbow maned Pegasus should be Rainbow Dash, cowboy hat must be Applejack, and wild mane with shades I think is... Vinyl Scratch."

"Wow... you're good," Rainbow Dash said as she landed. "Weird that you know our names, but still pretty good."

Rarity quickly got Sunset into her outfit, made some adjustments for a better fit, and finally stood back and took in all of the fire maned mare in all her glory. After saying that Sunset looked marvelous, Rarity trotted over and presented two patches to her. Accepting the patches, Sunset couldn't help but smile. She really was just like her counterpart.

"Well... I may know your counterparts from my time in the Human World, but I am looking forward to getting to know you girls," Sunset said as she attached the patches to her shoulders.

"Ah still can't believe we're gettin' ready fer a war," Applejack drawled. "Or th' fact ah'm gonna be a _part_ of it mahself."

"You and me both AJ," Rainbow Dash added.

"Do we know anything about who attacked us?" Sunset asked.

"All I know is they're big, brutish lizard aliens with what the scientists are calling 'staff weapons'. Whatever that means," Rarity replied. "We've only been calling them Invaders because we don't even know who they are."

Sunset thought for a moment. They don't even know who their enemy is. And with her carefully hidden love of sci-fi, she knew it was a big galaxy out there. Even when she was the Bully Queen of Canterlot High, Sunset enjoyed science fiction. And now she was going to _live_ it. It also surprised her how she was already seeing some of the technology she was familiar with back in the Human World, as Rarity levitated what looked like a headset with a mic and camera to her.

"One more thing. This is some kind of prototype thing the scientists came up with. It will slip over your ear, and this microphone will work with a radio you'll be wearing," she said. "They also said something about a camera and built in flashlight. Honestly I think this thing looks dreadful. No style at all."

Taking the headset, Sunset slipped it on and adjusted it for comfort.

"Don't think they wanted it to be a fashion piece Rarity," she said. "So how long has this tech been around?"

"First I've heard of it," Vinyl Scratch spoke up.

"Well... apparently Equestria's been sitting on it ever since Twilight chased you through the portal the first time Sunset," Rarity explained. "They only pulled it out _now_ for testing because of the threat we're facing. 'Only the best equipment for our front line troops' I believe was the line used. Its still only experimental and we only have enough for four ponies."

"Guess I should talk to Twilight at some point," Sunset said.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Through a series of random dialings, SGI managed to lock onto at least two worlds for potential exploration. While Celestia had seen the symbols for the world the Invaders went to, it was decided to blacklist that one for now. But what they learned from that was the seventh symbol. While most of the symbols seemed to have some kind of significance, the seventh symbol was different from the rest in style.

Twilight looked between the two gate addresses as EG-1 filed in. It was time to send a team on the very first Stargate mission, and EG-1 was going to take it. There was just one problem: how to get them home again.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight looked over at the other occupant of the briefing room. Daring Do was still wearing her customary shirt, but with an added SGI patch on the shoulder. As soon as Rainbow Dash had come in though, her demeanor changed. Setting the two folders down, Twilight turned her attention to Sunset's team.

"Ok... guess this is it. Our first mission," she said. "For the first time ponykind will step foot on another planet. Wish it was under better circumstances. And... I wish it wasn't without risk. Daring?"

Daring Do stepped forward, still keeping her eyes on Rainbow Dash before getting her head back in the game.

"We've managed to connect with two other gates now. We have no idea what's on the other side, but that honestly isn't the problem. We... don't even know how to bring you home once you step through the gate. And before you ask... we can't open it from our end. Its one way travel. It has to be opened from the other side for you to come back."

"Sunset, its your call on which world you go to," Twilight said as she indicated the file folders. "Once on the other side... learn what you can and... see if there is _anything_ that will help you find the symbols to bring your team home. We can send supplies every few days as long as Celestia allows it. Otherwise... you're... on your own."

Sunset nodded. She understood. Then again... it wouldn't be the first time she was on her own. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Vinyl Scratch looked at each other, clearly a little nervous. After a moment, Sunset grabbed one of the folders with her magic and presented it to Twilight. The young Alicorn accepted the file with a nod.

"Gear up. You're stepping through the gate in twenty minutes."

As EG-1 started to leave, Daring stopped Rainbow Dash and pulled her aside.

"What's up?" Rainbow Dash asked. For a moment, Daring Do was at a loss for words. She wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her the truth so badly, but... she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Be careful out there," Daring finally said. "I don't know what I'd do without my number one fan, and fellow adventurer."

"Don't worry about me Daring Do," Rainbow Dash said, basking in the moment before giving the older Pegasus a quick hug and rushing out to follow her friends. Daring just closed her eyes and sighed.

"Stupid..." she muttered. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"She's your daughter isn't she?"

Daring's eyes snapped open as a squeak emerged from her lips. She turned, and looked at Twilight Sparkle. Just as she was about to deny it, Twilight held up a hoof before pointing out that she could see a resemblance between them. Not only that, there was a note in her personnel file about being a mother, and what she just saw now. Daring sighed and looked at the floor in defeat.

"Its... true. Rainbow Dash... is my daughter," she said. "I... I wasn't married at the time and... you know me. Big adventurer. Can't be tied down. After she was born I visited her father and explained the situation. I... I just couldn't raise her. I was scared. I didn't want her to live my life. I wanted her to have her own. So I asked him to... not tell her who I was. It was a decision that's haunted me ever since.

When I first met her back with the Rings of Scorchero... I didn't realize it was her. Then over time... I... I just knew. That cocky, brave mare... was _my_ little filly. While I was worried... I was also proud of her. And I was happy to see she had made such great friends. Now... I have a chance to actually tell her the truth... and... I freeze. My daughter is going off to war... and I froze up. Some mother I am."

Twilight put a hoof on Daring's shoulder.

"Tell her when she comes back," Twilight said. "She deserves to know. And before you say she may not... I have a feeling she will. After all... she's the fastest flier in all of Equestria. The only one to pull off the Sonic Rainboom. If anypony _can_ do it... its Rainbow Dash. And she's not alone."

"I hope I can draw up the courage to do so Twilight. I really do. Out of all the adventures, all the enemies... the only thing that scares me to death besides tarantulas... is facing my own daughter."

* * *

EG-1 stood before the long ramp that led up to the Stargate. It was time to make history. Everyone was present, even a strangely nervous looking Daring Do. Twilight Sparkle adjusted her barding, feeling the pins identifying her as the base commander and again feeling out of place because of it. Closing her eyes. Twilight went through the calming exercises Cadence taught her before getting down to business.

"Dial the gate," she ordered.

Off in a corner, behind a defensive barricade, the technician started to press the symbols that would activate the Stargate. One by one, each chevron lit up. The seventh came on, and a moment later they were rewarded with a _kawoosh_ as energy exploded out before collapsing back into the now familiar pool of water.

"EG-1... Good luck."

Sunset looked back at Twilight and smiled before leading her team up towards the Event Horizon. After a moment the four mares stood before the shimmering pool, looking up at the fluctuating energy in awe.

"Ya think it'll hurt?" Applejack asked.

"Oh yea... a lot," Rainbow Dash replied before spreading her wings and lifting off the ramp. "First Pony to go through the gate! COWABUNGA!"

The rainbow maned Pegasus lurched forward, and disappeared through the portal. Rolling her eyes, Applejack stepped through herself, followed by Vinyl Scratch. Sunset...

Sunset just looked at the portal in awe. Each time a member of her team stepped through, the Event Horizon fluctuated like water. It was amazing. Raising a hoof, she gave the portal an experimental tap, and was rewarded with what could almost be described as a watery sound along with expanding rings from where she touched. Just like a pool of water.

"This... is so cool," Sunset said with a smile. After a moment, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath... and stepped through.


	5. Contact

_"It was incredible! I mean I know how the eggheads described it as just stepping between rooms, but I swear it was like being on a galaxy spanning roller coaster. Nothing at all like going through the portal between Equus and the Human World._

 _I was shocked to see that the world we went to looked so much like our own. The trees, the grass... the fresh air... everything was familiar, yet it wasn't. We were on an alien planet... and it looked a lot like someplace you could find in Equestria!_

 _That first trip through the Stargate... was the most amazing thing I have ever done."_

-Excerpt from the journal of Sunset Shimmer

Chapter 4

Contact

 **Stargate Clearing**

 **S** **targate** **P** **lanet 002**

"Easy! Ah gotcha!"

Sunset blinked as she suddenly felt the urge to inhale. That was something to note for future missions. Breath OUT before stepping through. A hoof steadied her as Sunset shook her head. Looking at the hoof's owner, Sunset couldn't help but smile before reaching up to the side of her head and tapping the headset. She had to know if radio signals could travel back through the gate.

"SGI Command, this is EG-1," she said.

 _"Read you loud and clear EG-1,"_ came the surprised reply from Twilight. _"Guess as long as the gate's open, we can talk at least. I'll make a note of that. Radio signals can travel both ways."_

"Also... start training our teams to exhale before entering the gate. First instinct is to inhale on the other side."

 _"Noted. We'll reopen the gate in about... 48 hours for a check in. Be careful out there Sunset."_

"Copy that Twilight. EG-1, over and out."

Shortly after Sunset cut the channel, the Stargate deactivated. Her team was now truly alone. The first ponies on an alien world. With the very real possibility that they'd never see home again. After a moment, Sunset looked for the rest of her team. Applejack was still next to her, offering support. Just like her human counterpart, she was a steady rock to lean on. Vinyl Scratch was nearby examining the control panel many in SGI were unofficially calling the DHD, or Dial Home Device. Rainbow Dash... was doing loops in the sky, saying something about being the first Pegasus to fly in an alien sky. It would probably be a while before reality struck her. But for now... Sunset let her enjoy the moment.

"Ok... first priority should be to set up some kind of shelter. Odds are the weather here isn't like back home. Probably more like the Human World or the Everfree Forest. Wild and uncontrolled. After that... supplies. Then... we figure out where in Tartarus we are," Sunset said.

"Looks like we're on the edge of a forest, so materials ain't a problem," Applejack said, before pointing a hoof at the ground ahead of them. "Ah think that's a path. And if ah had t' guess... used regularly. Meanin' somepony's been here recently. Reminds me of th' road ah use between Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres."

Once Rainbow Dash decided to rejoin the team, the four explorers got to work setting up something like a base camp. After they had a basic shelter, Rainbow Dash went back up into the sky and perched herself on a cloud to watch for anything coming towards the gate. Applejack went deeper into the forest to get a sense of what kinds of plants were around, and Vinyl Scratch was going through the supplies they had available... while listening to some music with her ever present headphones. Sunset... just looked around in awe. She had been expecting to see something truly alien. Strange shaped and colored plants, strange colored sky...

But there was none of that around the Stargate. The sky was just as blue as on Equus, the trees looked to be some kind of evergreen... even the grass was green and felt like grass! The only thing that really stood out, other than the Stargate itself, was what looked like rings crossing the sky. It was certainly beautiful.

Rainbow Dash was lounging on an alien cloud. It was still amazing to think about it. While she was making history, she knew that it wouldn't be known for Celestia knows how long. After the initial awe wore off, the Pegasus calmed down. It had been a couple hours since they set up the shelter, and already Rainbow Dash could see that Sunset had been right. The weather here was wild. There were storm clouds on the horizon. But to her calculating eye, they were not coming towards the Gate. Sometimes being Ponyville's Weather Mare had its advantages. Stretching her legs, Rainbow Dash rolled over a bit on the cloud, planning on taking a cat nap, when she spotted something. Going upright again, she narrowed her eyes to try and focus on what she saw.

Something was coming down the dirt road.

"Sunset Shimmer? Rainbow Dash," she called over the radio. "Something's coming down the road. I'm gonna go take a look."

 _"Thanks for the heads up Dash. Try not to get spotted."_

"They'll never see me coming."

Taking a chance to look around, Rainbow Dash just flattened herself against the cloud and literally pulled it around her before spreading her wings and flying the Trojan Cloud towards the unknowns. After a few minutes, Rainbow Dash was lurking above several individuals the likes of which she had never seen before. Like a Minotaur, they were on two legs and had two arms. But they were tall and a little lanky, unlike the built like mountains Minotaurs. They were also wearing some kind of robes, and the lead one had a walking stick. After reporting what she saw, Rainbow Dash floated her cloud back towards the Gate.

Sunset looked up as Rainbow Dash landed and reported what she saw. To the fire maned mare, it sounded like something similar to humans. Just taller. And different from the description of the Invaders. This was a First Contact situation. And Sunset was going to be the one to initiate.

No pressure.

Calling for the rest of her team, Sunset checked her Arc Caster. Just in case. As soon as Applejack and Vinyl Scratch came over, she filled them in on what was discovered before suggesting that they go and meet these aliens. While Applejack was a little hesitant, she also agreed that it might be a good idea to make some friends on this planet if possible. Could make survival easier. Once everyone had checked their gear, Sunset led her team back to the Stargate. In Sunset's mind, she was trying to figure out just what exactly she was going to say. After all... first impressions were always important, and she wanted to at least try to sound diplomatic and regal... and... not start a war by saying something stupid.

As the four ponies approached the Stargate, they saw the aliens as they too were approaching. The lead alien stopped and looked at the four mysterious beings. A tap of his staff on the ground, and his entourage stopped as well. Sunset took that as her cue to stop as well, hopefully showing respect. Taking a deep breath, Sunset brought a hoof to her chest and gave a respectful bow.

"I am Captain Sunset Shimmer, Equestrian Royal Guard, Stargate Initiative. We come in peace," Sunset said, introducing herself before bringing her head up again to see the alien's response. While the "we come in peace" line was pretty cliche, she really couldn't think of anything else _to_ say. She was no diplomat. In fact... she could be pretty blunt and to the point.

The lead alien seemed to consider her words before he opened his mouth and...

Sunset Shimmer officially ran head first into the language barrier.

All thoughts of first impressions, diplomacy, and grace left Sunset's mind as she groaned and started lightly bopping herself on the head and calling herself stupid for assuming an alien species would understand them instantly. Applejack sighed and just patted the exasperated mare on the shoulder in a show of support. Rainbow Dash looked between her teammates and the aliens, unsure what to do. Vinyl Scratch...

Vinyl Scratch used her magic to pull out a small music player from her backpack, making sure to go slowly so as not to be seen as an aggressive act. The aliens seemed to focus on her the moment she cast her telekinesis spell. She set the device down in front of her, slipped her headphones off, turned the speakers to amplify the sound, and started up some music after turning up the volume. What emerged from the device was auditory serenity, an orchestra piece heavy on the cello.

The aliens seemed to look at the strange device in confusion before the lead alien gave a smile and bowed to the foreign DJ. Vinyl Scratch turned off the music and put her gear away, slipping her headphones back around her neck. The lead alien said something again before motioning down the path.

"I think he wants us to go with him," Vinyl Scratch said.

"And how do you know that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because..." Vinyl replied, before mimicking the alien's gesture. "He wants us to go with him."

"What was that ya played for 'im?" Applejack asked.

"Something Tavi composed. She's my roommate and a talented cello player. You know we made an Electric Chello Dubstep for a wedding one time."

As the group traveled down the path, Sunset lagged behind a bit. It was pretty obvious she was kicking herself for making a stupid mistake. After a moment she shook her head and looked up at her team. Vinyl Scratch came through for them. While she wasn't as familiar with the DJ's human counterpart as she was her other teammates, she had met her in a more official capacity during the Battle of the Bands incident with the Dazzlings. In fact, it was Vinyl Scratch who, along with Spike, busted the Rainbooms out of a basement and helped them to directly challenge the Sirens, and allowed for Sunset to prove herself to her friends and the whole school.

After a while, the lead alien stopped and looked back at the Ponies. With a smile, he swept his arm out towards an amazing sight. A beautiful city at the base of a mountain.

"Ikana!" he declared.

"By Celestia... that... is amazin'!" Applejack said in awe.

"Eh... Canterlot's better," Rainbow Dash dismissed, although it was pretty obvious she was impressed as well.

As the alien led them through the streets of the city Sunset assumed was called Ikana, they were confronted by many different alien species. Most seemed to be like their guide, but they also caught sight of others. One was insect like, another looked to Sunset like a big panda, and yet another looked like it was part fish! They were mostly gathered in what looked like a bazaar. Applejack managed to catch sight of a customer paying for something, and ran over to take a look. The burly panda alien dropped what looked like a few gold coins into the waiting merchant's hand, and was given a beautiful piece of fabric in return.

"Well... should probably pack some bits fer the next mission," Applejack said as she caught up with the group. "Jus' saw one of 'em payin' with gold coins. At least... ah think it was gold. Looked like it t' me."

"We still gotta deal with the Language Barrier," Sunset pointed out.

While the group did attract some attention, they were not looked upon as something totally foreign. More like new travelers. One particular alien actually approached Rainbow Dash and was apparently trying to sell her some fabric that would accentuate her rainbow colored mane. The athletic Pegasus just tried to wave him off in response. As they traveled down the street, Sunset could see they were getting closer to an impressive structure. Soon enough they were walking up the stone steps of an important building that Sunset and her team could not identify the function of. Rainbow Dash made a point to check her Arc Caster, making it clear she was on alert.

The sound of four sets of hooves clopping on the stone echoed through the main hall as they followed their guide. Sunset made a note of the acoustics, knowing that there was no way to be sneaky without pulling something over their hooves to muffle the sound. The alien stopped before a set of ornate doors and dropped to a knee, saying something loudly in his native language. A moment later a response came in a distinctly female voice. The guide stood up, opened the door, and motioned for EG-1 to proceed inside without him.

Taking a deep breath, Sunset lead the way, and soon found herself standing before a raised platform with stairs. The same female voice called out to them, seemingly beckoning them to come closer. As the four ponies came up over the stairs, they discovered an ornate chair with another alien sitting in it. Sunset had to admit that Rarity would probably go crazy with how impressive the craftsmanship of the alien's gown was.

"So... anybody wanna hero?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah ain't sure how we're supposed t' even communicate wit' 'em," Applejack countered. "Vinyl Scratch's music can only go so far."

"Well... it did get us _this_ far at least," the resident DJ replied.

Sunset just sighed and facehoofed. What went unnoticed at first was the alien woman raised a hand, and started to quietly say something before said hand was shrouded in an energy field. Instantly, Sunset Shimmer and Vinyl Scratch looked at the alien, sensing a spell being cast. The fire maned Unicorn took a defensive step back, lowering her head and getting ready to cast a shield spell, when the alien just gestured at EG-1 as if she wanted them to speak.

"Sunset? What'cha doin'?" Applejack asked.

"She cast some kind of spell," Sunset replied. "I don't know what kind."

"Well... nothing happened as far as I know. Then again... I'm no magic expert. I never did go to Celestia's school," Vinyl Scratch spoke up as Rainbow Dash took a defensive posture.

"Well... I did... for a while," Sunset said, focusing on the alien woman. "But... other than the recent combat training, I haven't really learned anything new for years."

"So what gives?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What's this lady doing to us?"

"Well... certainly not harming you if that is what you think."

All eyes locked onto the alien woman as she stood up and smiled.

"Did you just..." Sunset trailed off.

"A simple Magicka incantation to translate your language. You will be able to understand us, and we you. I... am High Priestess Kora, and I bid you welcome to Ikana honored travelers."

"Captain Sunset Shimmer, Equestrian Royal Guard, Stargate Initiative. These are my teammates Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Vinyl Scratch. We're explorers from... another world."

Kora smiled and bowed before the ponies, saying that it was actually quite common for travelers from other worlds to come to Ikana.

"Would you like any refreshments? I... apologize if we do not have anything fit for your people as we have never met before..."

"Water will be fine fer now," Applejack said. "Although ah would like t' see some of yer fruit."

"Of course."

* * *

 **Firestar Base**

 **Stargate Initiative Headquarters, Cascade Mountains**

 **Equestria**

"I made a mistake..."

Twilight was pacing in her office. She was worried about Sunset and her team, and it had only been a few hours since they left. But she couldn't help but feel like she just lost them. Rarity was trying to match the Alicorn's pacing, taking measurements and trying to generally calm her friend down.

"I'm sure they're fine darling," the fashionista said. "Now stop this pacing and let me finish. You keep fidgeting with your uniform so I clearly need to make adjustments."

"I'm just not used to wearing something like this Rarity," Twilight sighed and stopped her pacing. "But its not that. I just... I'm scared. What if I sent them out, never to return? What if they get killed on some alien planet? What if..."

Rarity shoved a hoof into Twilight's muzzle to stop her.

"Twilight... nopony expects you to be the best at everything. _None_ of us were ever trained for this kind of work. Now I know I'm the last pony to be the voice of reason in our group but... do you have faith in Sunset and our friends?"

Twilight nodded. After a moment, Rarity removed her hoof and smiled.

"Then there is nothing to be worried about," she said. "We know what Applejack and Rainbow Dash can do, and you know what Sunset Shimmer can do. They'll be fine. Trust in our friends... and have faith."

"You're right," Twilight sighed as she again went through the calming exercise. "Once they're through the gate, there's nothing I can do. But... maybe there _is_ something I _can_ do on this end. For one, we need a defense of some kind to keep unwanted visitors from coming through the Gate. And to go with it we need something to let us know _our_ teams are coming through. We should also fortify the gateroom some more... and... hm... lets see..."

"Now that's the Twilight Sparkle I remember. Always organizing."

"Princess Twilight?"

Both mares looked to see who was at the door. A guardspony entered and presented a file folder.

"Latest from Canterlot ma'am. Princess Ember has convinced some dragons to assist with base defense, on the condition that at least one future EG Team has a dragon. She's also sending another supply of dragon scales, along with a shipment of raw materials from the Dragonlands. We've also received word that Zebrica and Saddle Arabia are sending personnel and supplies."

"Thank you guardsman," Twilight replied. "I'll have a report ready to send back to Princess Celestia via Spike soon. Have the dragon scales sent down to the Quartermaster's Office as soon as they arrive. The raw materials... I'll want an inventory of what exactly they are before we can figure out what to do with them."

"Yes ma'am."

After the guardspony left, Twilight sighed. Rarity patted her on the shoulder and left. A few minutes later she returned with a mug of tea and offered it to the Alicorn, saying that she really needed to take a break from being a General. Twilight sighed at the title, but couldn't argue with her friend. She did need a break. Even with one team offworld, they were STILL getting everything set up here at home.

* * *

 **Temple of the Goddess**

 **Ikana City**

 **SP-002 (Ikana)**

"Its amazing that your people can accomplish so much, yet... I cannot deny the evidence before me."

High Priestess Kora had been talking with EG-1 for several hours now, learning more about Equestria. In return, she had told the ponies more about Ikana. Not only was that the name of the city, it was the name of the planet itself.

"Unfortunately it won't mean squat if we can't get home..." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"You cannot return to your world?" Kora asked.

"No... we can't. You see... we don't know the symbols for the Stargate that connect to Equus. You're actually talking to the very first team we ever sent through," Sunset replied. "Our mission was actually to find the symbols that will lead us back home so that we can send more teams through to other worlds."

"I see... if there is any way I can help..."

Kora was cut off as another alien approached.

"Priestess... Lord Thok Mok has come!"

"What? Here? Now?"

Kora stood up, looking agitated. Sunset stood up as well, asking if something was wrong. Kora thought for a moment before asking the Equestrians to follow her, and quickly.

"I thought we settled the tribute to the Empire..." Kora said as she pulled a grate out of the wall, revealing a hidden tunnel. "If you are new to travel through the Stargate, then the Tlak'khan must not know of your existence. Otherwise they may attack your world in order to claim its resources for themselves."

"Tlak'khan? Who are they?" Vinyl Scratch asked.

"No time. In here, quick. Stay hidden. Stay safe."

As soon as they were safely inside the tunnel, Kora slid the grate back over the opening before making herself more presentable and returning to her chair. Sunset was able to make out Kora as the priests quickly cleared out any evidence of her having any guests. Soon, she heard heavy footsteps entering the chamber.

"Hey... what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Quiet," Sunset hissed before getting as close to the grate as she can, pulling her mane back to prevent it from poking out through the grate. She could hear Kora address the newcomer, but couldn't make out what the response was. Only that it was in a guttural language, and it did not sound friendly.

"I apologize if our tribute was less than we normally give, but this year has been a bit sparse and... I mean no disrespect my lord..."

The sound of something meaty striking flesh came to Sunset's ears, and she watched as Kora went down. Soon, the assailant stepped into view before pointing at Kora and the other priests. Narrowing her eyes, Sunset got her first glimpse of the alien. It was big like a Minotaur, built like a tank, and... she saw something strapped to its back that made her blood run cold.

A Staff Weapon.

The same kind of staff weapon that she had been shown back at SGI HQ a day before the mission. Several had been recovered during the attack on Canterlot, most damaged by Celestia herself, but one had been intact. A bulbous tip that could split open to fire, and on the opposite end a flattened portion good for clubbing anyone who got too close.

Several more of the brutes appeared and started to drag the priests off somewhere. Kora was the last to be taken, and the lead brute just stood there looking important.

"Girls... I think we just found our Invaders..." Sunset said quietly.


	6. Courage of Ponies

_"The Tlak'khan are a warrior species with a technological level comparable to the Goa'uld System Lords. Their empire composed of several sectors on the opposite side of the galaxy from Earth. While they were able to drive any Goa'uld attack off, the Tlak'khan are not benevolent overlords. They are ruthless, cunning, and quite hostile. In the absence of the System Lords and the defeat of the Ori... we have reason to believe the Tlak'khan are preparing to expand their sphere of influence. However... Tok'ra operatives have also discovered that the Tlak'khan seem to be dealing with some kind of... internal rebellion. Something, or_ someone _, is fighting them from within their own territory."_

-Tok'ra Intelligence Report to Stargate Command.

Chapter 5

Courage of Ponies

 **Temple of the Goddess**

 **Ikana City**

 **SP-002 (Ikana)**

Sunset pulled away from the grate and looked back into the darkness of the tunnel at her team. Vinyl Scratch was holding a light spell, casting a glow from her horn while keeping it low enough to not be noticed from the outside. Applejack bit her lip, unsure what to do, while Rainbow Dash was checking her Arc Caster. They had all but come face to face with the very enemy that had set them on this path.

"What do we do?" Vinyl Scratch asked.

"Those... Tlak'khan... took Kora and the others," Sunset said as she fixed her mane. She then looked down the tunnel before tapping her headset and activating the built in flashlight. "Personally... I say we find them and rescue them."

"I'm game," Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah ain't gonna turn mah back on a friend," Applejack added.

"You're team lead Sunset," Vinyl Scratch chirped. "What's on the playlist?"

"Lock and load girls. We might need our Arc Casters. Vinyl, with me. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, bring up the rear," Sunset said before starting down the tunnel. Three audible clicks later, EG-1 was proceeding down the tunnel... totally lost. It wasn't long before Sunset turned her light off as they came close to another grate. The rest of EG-1 followed suit, and the team lead crept up to the grate.

Outside... was a Tlak'khan standing guard.

Sunset grit her teeth before looking around for anything she could use. On the other side of the hall from her little hidey hole was a horizontal pole with some kind of drapery hanging from it. Motioning for Vinyl Scratch to come up next to her, Sunset again looked at the pole, a plan in the works.

"Vinyl... how's you're grip?" she asked quietly.

"Probably not the best, but I got wicked dexterity," Vinyl Scratch replied. "Need the fine control when I'm swapping albums quickly."

"See the bar out there?"

"Yea..."

"You grab one end, I'll grab the other. We yank that thing down, slam it into the lizard guy, then wrap him in the fabric. On three?"

"On three."

After a quiet countdown, the two Unicorns cast a telekinesis spell, bathing them in the light of their respective magics.

Guard duty was boring. Especially in a secure hall... on a planet deep in Imperial territory. The warrior wanted a battle! Not babysitting a hallway to keep the religious people in the makeshift dungeon. As he grumbled again about boredom, a new sound came to his ears. Adjusting his grip on his Staff Weapon, he looked around for immediate threats and found... nothing. Yet the sound continued. It took a moment to trace the sound to the wall hanging tapestry. For some reason... the bar holding the tapestry was glowing two distinct colors... and shaking as if it was trying to rip free of the wall.

Soon, the bar ripped free of the stone wall, wobbling a bit as if it was unbalanced, before stabilizing and floating in front of the warrior. He shifted his Staff a bit as he looked on, wondering what to make of this phenomenon. Suddenly the bar rushed forward and slammed into him, throwing him into the wall behind him. Out of reflex, he fired his Staff before finding himself knocked for a loop and being wrapped up in the tapestry. As soon as he was wrapped up like a burrito, the bar came around again, slammed into his head, and everything went black.

The grate in the wall glowed before removing itself from the opening and moving to the side. Soon after, Sunset Shimmer emerged, waving her Arc Caster around looking for any more Tlak'khan.

"Clear," she said before moving to secure the fallen Staff Weapon. The rest of EG-1 emerged, and Sunset brought the fallen weapon over to Applejack. Having an idea of what she wanted, Applejack asked Vinyl Scratch to help tie the weapon to her side. If they ever got back to Equestria, they'd need proof that they ran into the Invaders.

"I'll fly down the hall to scout ahead," Rainbow Dash said.

"Try not to get spotted," Sunset replied.

"Do you know who I am?" Rainbow Dash said with a cocky smile before taking off and zooming down the hallway, leaving behind a rainbow contrail.

* * *

The Tlak'khan were nothing if not efficient. They were able to convert a section of the lower level of the Temple into a makeshift prison, complete with cages. While not as sturdy as an actual prison cell, it was strong enough to hold the imprisoned Ikana.

Kora sighed as she sat in the corner of her cell. She prayed to the Goddess that Sunset Shimmer and her friends were able to escape the city undetected. In her time talking to the Equestrians, she learned that they were a peaceful people. They wouldn't stand a chance against the might of the Tlak'khan Empire.

The guards suddenly looked up, and Kora was confused. How was a rainbow inside the Temple?

"Goddess... let that be a sign that they are safe..."

* * *

"Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash. Got three lizards guarding cages here."

 _"Yea... we see them. Think you can get them to turn their backs to us?"_

"Not a problem," Rainbow Dash said with a smirk. "Giving them the ol' 'Buck You' in five."

Inching closer to the corner, Rainbow Dash poked her head around to look again down the hallway. The Tlak'khan warriors were still trying to figure out what flew over their heads. With a smirk, the rainbow maned Pegasus stepped out into the hallway.

"HEY! UGLY LIZARD TURDS! OVER HERE!" she yelled before blowing a raspberry. Her eyes went wide as the immediate response was several bolts of orange death that came flying at her. Jumping to safety, Rainbow Dash gasped for breath. They just tried to kill her!

Sunset braced herself against the wall, and winced as soon as she heard the volley of Staff blasts.

 _"Uh... they're pissed,"_ Rainbow Dash said, sounding edgy.

"Hang on Dashie," Applejack replied. "We got 'em flanked."

With a nod, Applejack took position and aimed her Arc Caster at the backs of the Tlak'khan. Sunset and Vinyl followed suit.

"FIRE!"

Sapphire bolts lanced out from the three ponies and slammed into the backs of the Tlak'khan. The assault didn't go unnoticed, as they were wearing armor, and they turned to deal with this new threat. One of the warriors collapsed under the concentrated fire as the other two raised their Staff Weapons, only to start taking hits from behind as another Arc Caster joined the fight. The second Tlak'khan fell, and the last remaining one found himself hit from two sides as he tried to return fire. He only managed to get off two shots before joining his comrades.

"Clear!" Sunset called out.

"Clear!" Rainbow Dash replied.

The ponies came into the hallway, and Kora gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Kora asked.

"Does the word 'jailbreak' mean anything to you?" Sunset replied with a smirk. "Stand back. I'm gonna blow the lock."

Kora stood back as Sunset took aim and fired. The lock exploded in a shower of sapphire sparks, and soon the bacon haired Unicorn was pulling the door open as the rest of EG-1 was freeing the other Ikana. Kora saw the Staff tied to Applejack, and offered to take it from her. One of the other priests objected, but Kora raised a hand to silence him.

"I fear that Lord Thok Mok planned to execute us. We're fighting for our lives now. And while I trust in the Goddess, I will not idly wait for death. Perhaps the Prophecy is coming true."

With a skilled hand, Kora released the Staff from Applejack's side and gracefully spun it in her hand for a moment to test its weight. She then motioned for everyone to follow her. After a moment she brought them to a dead end. Before any of the ponies could object, she placed a glowing hand against the stone. There was an audible click, and the wall shifted to reveal a hidden passageway. Sunset took a moment to poke her head in to confirm it was clear before nodding up to Kora. The Priestess led the group down the hidden passage with a confidence that made Sunset feel better.

They eventually came to a large chamber filled with strange runes. But what caught Sunset's eye was what looked like carvings of stylized equine figures. As the Ikana gathered around, Sunset placed a hoof on the stone wall. She recognized many of these images! But... that should be impossible!

"Priestess Kora... what's this?" Sunset asked.

"Ah... that is a legend. The tale of the Exiled Goddess of the Night. It is said that there were two Goddesses. One of the Day, one of the Night. Both loved by their disciples. Yet the disciples flourished in the day, and slept at night. The Night Goddess felt betrayed by this..." Kora started to say before Sunset suddenly cut in.

"And consumed by her anger, Princess Luna became the entity known as Nightmare Moon and tried to usurp the throne, stating that the night would be eternal. Reluctantly, Princess Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to banish her own sister to the Moon for a thousand years.

I know this story. The Mare in the Moon is from Equestria... but what is it doing here? And... what is this extra part?"

"That... is the tale of the Goddess' redemption. Upon the day of her return, the Night Goddess spirited away her sister. What she didn't expect was for six of her own disciples to rise up against her and use the very artifacts her sister used to defeat her."

"With help from Twilight, we found th' Element of Magic an' blasted Nightmare Moon, freein' Princess Luna from her darkness," Applejack spoke up. "But... how'd you know 'bout all that?"

Kora explained that the engravings on the walls had been there for ten thousand years at least. As this was going on, Sunset's eyes were drawn to another set of engravings. This one seemed to depict the Stargate, and three distinctly ponylike figures, one with a horn and one with wings, standing against some kind of menacing, clawed hand stretched out as if to take everything before it. If it was like the Mare in the Moon story on the other wall, this was telling a tale of a great battle of some kind. A fight against the darkness? As she looked at the mural, Sunset noticed something different near the bottom.

Narrowing her eyes, Sunset placed a hoof on the stone and tried swiping some of the dust away. Symbols started to take form, and soon the redheaded mare started to blow the dust away as well. It wasn't long before what she was doing caught the attention of the others. Even Kora noticed and asked about what she was doing. Sunset pointed out the mural before going back to what she was doing.

"That is the legend of three tribes united challenging the darkness," Kora said. "I do admit though that it is more vague than the Exiled Goddess."

"One... two... three..." Sunset said to herself as each symbol she discovered was uncovered. They looked like Stargate symbols! "Four... five... six... seven. Seven symbols. A gate sequence. Vinyl, write down these symbols. Might be worth looking into."

The resident DJ took out a notepad and started copying the symbols. Kora saw them too and gasped.

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"Supposedly... the symbols that lead to the warriors in the legend," was Kora's reply.

Sunset looked up at the carved equine figures. Earth Pony, Unicorn, Pegasus. At least that's what they looked like. Three kinds of ponies. Three tribes... united...

It seemed pretty farfetched, but... did whoever carve these walls... know that Sunset's team would come here? That Equestria, and by extension all of Equus, would be forced to fight the Tlak'khan? What did it all mean? Was this a prophecy? Or was it something else entirely? Granted Sunset wasn't one to dwell on fate and destiny anymore, but the question remained... was this a look into the future?

"Lets get some rest. The Tlak'khan will be looking for us by now. We need to get off this world, and we should do that when we're up for it," she said.

"I know several worlds we could go to," Kora said. "Perhaps we can find shelter with the Pandarans. Their world, Pandora, is a major trade center. The Tlak'khan wouldn't risk disrupting the economy of an entire sector."

With a nod, Sunset decided it might be best to try anything.

* * *

Having spent the night in the tunnels, Sunset and her team were as ready as they would ever be to make a run for the Stargate. Kora and the others were ready as well. Applejack had shared some of their food with the Ikana, so everyone at least had had _something_ to eat.

Kora opened another secret door, and the group was confronted with a view of the streets of Ikana City. At least they'd have a bit of a head start on the Tlak'khan.

"Rainbow Dash... as soon as we got an opening, fly ahead and secure the gate," Sunset said. "Do whatever you have to."

"You got it Sunset," the resident Pegasus replied with an exaggerated salute.

Taking a deep breath, Sunset gave a silent countdown before bolting out of the passageway and into the streets of Ikana City. The rest of the group followed, with Rainbow Dash flying above them. Ignoring the startled cries of the early morning Bazaar shoppers, EG-1 barreled through the crowds heading for the city gate with Kora and her people following close behind. As soon as they reached the gate, Sunset saw trouble. A Tlak'khan warrior. Gritting her teeth, Sunset charged directly at the warrior lowering her head and aiming her horn right at him. She knew it would probably hurt her too, but right now she was thinking more about her team and the Ikana than she was her own personal safety.

The warrior heard what sounded like a charging animal, turned, and saw a four legged creature charging him at breakneck speed. Swinging his staff to take aim, he gave a guttural cry, alerting another warrior acting as a sentry. Unfortunately the warrior miscalculated the creature's speed, and just as he was pulling the trigger, the red and yellow maned equine slammed full force into him, driving a horn into his unprotected midsection. The force of the impact sent both the warrior and the equine sprawling to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Sunset reeled back as she pulled away from the Tlak'khan, the force of her banzai charge throwing her for a loop as she tried to regain her bearings. Just as she was shaking her head clear, a large, meaty hand grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air. Still somewhat dazed, Sunset couldn't focus enough to cast any kind of spell.

"Hey! Ugly! Think fast!"

The warrior turned, and was struck in the face by Applejack. The Earth Pony had been slightly behind Sunset, and had just launched herself at the warrior, front hooves extended. Being an apple farmer, the Earth Pony was not so squishy as the Unicorn in the warrior's grip. Hooves strengthened from years of work on the farm, aided by a good kick off the ground, landed the warrior flat on his back with two hoofprints on his face, and the culprit of the attack behind him sliding to a stop. Letting go of Sunset, the warrior started pushing himself back up when Applejack planted her front hooves, cocked her rear legs, and unloaded with everything she had into his face. The buck sent the warrior flying into another wall, where he slumped to the ground KO'd.

"We gotta go!" Rainbow Dash said before lunging at the sentry as he sent up an alarm.

"Are you alright Sunset?" Vinyl Scratch asked.

"Yea... I'll live," Sunset replied as she wiped some of the Tlak'khan blood off her face. "I'm not gonna do _that_ again anytime soon."

* * *

With the sentry knocked out, Rainbow Dash bolted as fast as her wings could carry her towards the Stargate. Once she was confident that there were no hostiles around it, she started looking for something that could help.

"If I were a wild... ah... there's one," she said with a smirk before flying off to retrieve the object in question.

* * *

"There are more Tlak'khan here than I anticipated!" Kora said as the group ran full tilt down the path towards the Stargate.

"No kidding!" Sunset replied. They had made it part of the way before the group found themselves being pursued by Tlak'khan warriors. One of which looked like the important one from the first sighting. And they were riding some kind of animals.

"There's th' gate!" Applejack called out. "But ah don't think we'll make it!"

Sunset grit her teeth as she ran, having a feeling Applejack was right. But something caught her eye. A rogue storm cloud in the otherwise clear sky... and a rainbow colored tail hanging out the back of it. With a smirk, Sunset cast a quick flare spell. The magic bolt flew up into the sky before exploding in an impressive, but harmless manner. She was hoping that Rainbow Dash was watching, and sure enough the Pegasus jumped up and seemed to be assessing the situation.

 _"Rainbow Dash here... here comes the light show!"_ her voice rang out over the radio.

"Hit the dirt!" Sunset called out before skidding to a stop and dropping to the ground. Vinyl Scratch and Applejack followed suit as the Ikana wondered what was going on.

"Come on you alien cloud... time to show me some love," Rainbow Dash said with a smirk before doing a quick loop and... bucking the cloud. In response, the storm cloud unleashed a lightning bolt towards the ground at the angle Rainbow Dash had struck it. The lighting struck the ground between the fleeing team and the Tlak'khan, causing the warriors to recoil at the sudden natural assault.

"BOOYAH!" Rainbow Dash cheered before lining up and unleashing another lightning bolt, this time at the Tlak'khan. All but one of the warriors managed to scatter in time before raising their Staff Weapons and unleashing a volley of orange death at the offender. Due to the range though, Rainbow Dash had no trouble zigging and zagging out of harms way before unleashing bolt after bolt from the cloud.

"What's going on?" one of the Ikana asked.

"A Pegasi's natural weapon. Weather itself," Sunset replied. "Vinyl! Dial the gate! Applejack, with me! Everyone else take cover!"

Sunset and Applejack ran for a pile of rocks near the path, hunkered down, and took aim with their Arc Casters. Vinyl Scratch bolted for the DHD. At first she was at a loss as to what to do, but then remembered what was said about the symbols they found and made a decision. With luck, the gamble just might pay off.

As soon as the storm cloud was exhausted, Rainbow Dash bolted for the gate and the rest of the team. As soon as she made it, sapphire bolts came flying at the Tlak'khan who had advanced in an attempt to take the gate. Sunset and Applejack were doing their best to keep the warriors at bay. Finding cover somewhere else, Rainbow Dash joined the fight.

Symbol five. Press. Symbol six. Press. Symbol seven... press. Vinyl Scratch finished the sequence but... other than the chevrons on the gate lighting up nothing happened. It took a moment for her to remember that she had to press down on the large red dome in the center to activate the gate.

"Celestia... let this work," she said before placing both front hooves on it and pressing down.

* * *

 **Firestar Base**

 **Stargate Initiative Headquarters, Cascade Mountains**

 **Equestria**

Twilight Sparkle was in the gate room, overseeing the installation of a new defense mechanism when a new sound came to her ears. The chevrons on the gate lit up, and all activity in the chamber stopped. The inner ring spun for a moment before locking in place and the _kawoosh_ burst into existence.

"What just happened?" one of the technicians asked in shock.

"Offworld activation..." Twilight said in disbelief before shaking her head. "Defense teams!"

Several Royal Guard outfitted with larger Arc Casters took position near the ramp and took aim. For a tense moment nothing happened.

 _"SGI Command, this is EG-1! PLEASE tell me you're on the other side!"_

Twilight blinked in surprise before rushing to the console that was set up as a temporary radio transmitter.

"Vinyl Scratch?" Twilight all but shouted into the microphone. "We hear you. What's..."

Several orange bolts came flying through the event horizon, slamming into the back wall. Twilight's eyes went wide in fear. The defense teams tensed up.

"What's going on?! We're taking fire!"

 _"Pinned down by the gate by Tlak'khan warriors! We got refugees with us! Keep the gate clear, I'm coming through with them! Sunset's holding off the Tlak'khan!"_

Twilight bit her lip. EG-1 was under attack, and... who were the Tlak'khan?

"You're clear! Come home!"

After a minute, Vinyl Scratch came through, saw the defense teams, and held up a hoof.

"Don't shoot! They're refugees!" she called out as the first of a group of aliens started coming through.

"Get 'em clear of the gate!" Twilight ordered.

* * *

 **Stargate Clearing**

 **SP-002 (Ikana)**

Sunset ducked behind the rocks as a Staff blast slammed into the stone where her head had been. Popping up again, she unleashed another barrage before it fizzled out.

"I'm out!" she called out before ducking down again. With a flick of her hoof, she opened the spellstone chamber, ejected the spent spellstone, and slammed a fresh one home before closing it. With a reassuring click, the weapon was armed again.

"Kora an' th' others are through!" Applejack said as she unleashed another burst. "Time t' go!"

"Go! I'll be right behind you!"

With a nod, Applejack jumped up and bolted for the gate. Bolts of orange death followed her in an attempt to take her down, but all failed to connect as the blond Earth Pony jumped through the event horizon with a _splish_. Rainbow Dash popped her head up long enough to see what was going on. Sunset saw her, and motioned for the Pegasus to go next. Nodding in response, Rainbow Dash opened fire for a moment before lifting off into the air and flying towards the gate.

An orange bolt struck Rainbow Dash in the barrel, causing the rainbow maned mare to cry out moments before she crossed the portal.

Swearing under her breath, Sunset jumped into the open and cast a shield spell. Multiple Staff bolts slammed into her shield in an attempt to get at the soft center. Unlike Celestia's shield, Sunset's was _nowhere_ near as strong, and the strain each impact was causing was evident on the mare's face as she flinched each time a bolt splashed off the emerald barrier. The lead Tlak'khan held up a hand, signaling the others to cease fire.

The lead Tlak'khan said something in that guttural language. Unable to understand him, Sunset just inched her way closer to the gate, maintaining the shield spell.

"I don't know who you are... but you attacked my world," she said. "We may be peaceful, but we will not let that go without a response."

As soon as she figured she had a straight shot at the gate, Sunset dropped her shield and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

The lead Tlak'khan gestured at the gate, and his warriors charged.

* * *

 **Firestar Base**

 **Stargate Initiative Headquarters, Cascade Mountains**

 **Equestria**

Rainbow Dash tumbled through the Stargate screaming in pain before landing hard on the ramp. Applejack was the first to get to her and started pulling her clear before anything else could get through. Twilight was soon at her side, looking scared. She called for a medical team just as something else came through the gate.

It was Sunset.

All of EG-1 was present and accounted for. But Twilight had a bad feeling.

"Raise the shield!" she called out.

Twin crystals came to life on either side of the Stargate, and a magic shield formed. The energy of the shield was only a few millimeters off the event horizon, a calculation Twilight made in hopes of stopping unwanted visitors. Soon there were several flashes against the shield before the gate shut down.

Medics arrived, lead by Fluttershy, and immediately started to prep Rainbow Dash to be moved onto a stretcher. Although a look of fear crossed the timid Pegasus' face, she noticed that the smoldering patch... was _entirely_ on the dragonscale vest. And it looked like it had not punched all the way through.

"Lets get her to the infirmary," Fluttershy finally said, getting the medics to carefully hoist the wounded mare onto the stretcher and trot her out.

Twilight took a deep breath before looking over at Sunset. The fire maned mare looked dirty and exhausted, but alive. With a smirk, Sunset waved at the young Alicorn.

"What? No Welcome Back Pinkie Pie Party?" Sunset asked sarcastically.


	7. A Bigger Galaxy

_"As we continue to bring the base to full readiness, we've made some innovative advances in defense magic and technology. Working with Commander Sparkle, we developed a unique shield designed to prevent anything from rematerializing while not hindering the Stargate in any way. Using Commander Sparkle's calculations, this shield should prevent the Tlak'khan from launching any further attacks on Equus via Stargate in the future."_

-Excerpt of a technical report sent to Princess Celestia

 _"Yea... my calculations..._ _ **I did most of the work!**_ _"_

-Twilight Sparkle's scribbled margin notes

 _"Hehe... Those Tlak'khan were bugs on a windshield..."_

-Sunset Shimmer's scribbled margin notes

Chapter 6

A Bigger Galaxy

 **Firestar Base**

 **Stargate Initiative Headquarters, Cascade Mountains**

 **Equestria**

Twilight went over Sunset's report for a third time. The idea that Ikana wasn't that different from Equus in terms of environment was amazing! Similar flora, breathable atmosphere... scientists would be studying this for years! And learning more about the economy thanks to Applejack's observations was a bonus as well. Observations that were backed up by Priestess Kora's first hand knowledge.

Speaking of Kora, Twilight had managed to sit down for a long conversation with the Ikana woman, and was able to learn quite a bit about the threat they faced. The Tlak'khan Empire was MUCH bigger than she anticipated, which made her worry. How could a single planet stand against an Empire that spans many worlds?

Still... they now had a way to bring teams home, a larger selection of planets to gate to, knowledge of the local economy, and... a means to translate alien languages. Kora had agreed to teach the Translator Spell to every Unicorn participating in offworld expeditions, and even to Twilight herself. Already the Stargate Initiative was paying off. Although...

There was still the fact that Rainbow Dash was down in the Infirmary.

During the escape from Ikana, a lucky shot struck her in the side, just under a wing. The dragonscale vest was able to take the hit, but according to Rainbow Dash, it felt like she got bucked by an angry Applejack. Which meant that while the energy was dissipated by the enchantment, there was still some significant force behind the Staff Blast. Other than a few singed feathers, the medical staff determined that Rainbow Dash had a cracked rib. She'd live. And with Zecora's healing brews, she'd be back on her hooves in a few days.

For now, Twilight decided not to send any more teams offworld until they had everything ready here at home. That meant more fortification of the Gateroom, a means to have EG Teams identify themselves so they will lower the shield, and... figure out their next move.

* * *

Daring Do bit her lip as she stood in the doorway of the Infirmary. Just as Twilight had said, Rainbow Dash had returned from that mission to SP-002. What was unexpected was the fact that she had been shot in the process. She wanted to go and comfort her, but she didn't know how Rainbow Dash would react. Would she accept her? Would her image of her be shattered, thus driving her away?

Fluttershy walked up to her, wearing her SGI issue lab coat, and rested a wing on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" the timid Pegasus asked.

"Got a lot going through my head," Daring admitted. "How's Rainbow Dash?"

"Thankfully she'll be fine. Zecora's Zebra Healing Potions are helping, but... Rainbow's not exactly fond of the flavor."

Daring Do laughed. She herself had had to use a Healing Brew one time during her adventures. While they were just as potent as any healing spell, the taste left something to be desired. Taking a deep breath, Daring decided now was the time. She had to face her fear. As soon as Fluttershy retracted her wing, Daring walked over to Rainbow Dash. The athletic mare was reading a _Daring Do_ book of all things, which made her resolve waver. She desperately wanted to tell her, but at the same time she didn't want to shatter Rainbow Dash's image of her. How could she accept that the adventurous, witty, confident archaeologist was her mother, and had been scared to death about what would happen if her enemies discovered the truth? Well... that and the fact that Daring was scared of what would happen to her daughter if she tried to raise her.

"Please tell me I don't have to drink another glass of that yuck?" Rainbow Dash asked without looking up from her book. Daring couldn't help but smile before raising a hoof and gently pushing the book down.

"Yea... Healing Potions aren't exactly pleasant, but they get the job done," she replied before taking a seat next to the bed.

"You should have seen me in action!" Rainbow Dash said, lighting up in the presence of her hero. "I distracted three Tlak'khan to help rescue the Ikana. Grabbed a wild storm cloud and used it against a larger group of Tlak'khan..."

"And got shot."

"Yeeeaaa... I got shot. But at least the armor held."

Daring sighed and closed her eyes. It was now or never.

"Rainbow Dash... I have something I need to tell you."

"You gonna write another book?"

"No. Well... yes... eventually. But... its... more important than that. And... personal."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. What was going on with her idol? She's supposed to be this awesome, confident mare! What shocked her was when Daring actually asked about her mother. Admittedly Rainbow Dash didn't know much, if anything. Only that she had been a Weather Mare. For a moment Daring seemed to consider her next words.

"Well... I guess it makes sense he would say something," she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're mother was not a Weather Mare."

"Did... did you know my mother?"

"Sorta. You see... I didn't know your mother. I... I _am_ your mother."

* * *

Pinkie Pie was happily baking a cake in the biggest kitchen this side of Canterlot, humming a random tune when...

 _"WHAT?!"_

The whole base shook. The sound even made Pinkie jump, her main and tail actually standing on end in shock.

"That... sounded like Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie said after recovering.

* * *

She expected some kind of reaction. Just... not like that. Daring closed her eyes and turned away.

"Its true," she said. "I... I didn't want to put you in any danger after you were born and... I... I was afraid and..."

Rainbow Dash just looked at Daring Do with eyes the size of dinner plates. This... was the biggest bombshell. Ever. Of all time. Daring Do, adventurer extraordinaire, archaeological genius... was her _mother_. After a moment to reboot her brain, Rainbow Dash reached over and patted Daring Do on the shoulder.

"I... I think I understand why," she said. "I mean... with all the dangers you faced... if somepony like Caballeron found out about me, he'd use me against you. But why didn't you tell me?"

"When we first met, I didn't know," Daring admitted. "But over time... a mother knows her child. And... I... I didn't want to ruin your image of me. You were happy and... I didn't want to get in the way."

Rainbow Dash looked Daring Do in the eye. Now that she really got a good look... what her father said about her was true. She did have her mother's eyes. It was like looking into a mirror in a way. With a wince, Rainbow Dash pulled Daring Do into a hug. The older mare blinked in surprise, but after a moment she relaxed and embraced her daughter. When they broke the hug, Daring Do felt better knowing that Rainbow Dash wasn't going to reject her.

"So... you found the Stargate in Saddle Arabia huh?"

"Well... I was only a student at the time, working under my old teacher."

"Dashing rogue with a fedora?"

"No... it was... well... Caballeron."

"No... way..."

"Well... he wasn't always a villain. But the reason he and I are enemies is because I was the one who discovered him smuggling priceless artifacts and turned him in."

"I... have the most awesome mother ever. You just got twenty percent cooler!"

* * *

After writing what was most likely the _least_ professional mission report there ever was, Sunset Shimmer sat there looking at the letter she was trying to write. With everything that has happened, she felt it was a good idea to mend some fences she left broken when she basically exiled herself to the Human World. While it wasn't a letter to Celestia... it was still a very important one that scared her to death. She had some music she brought back with her from the Human World playing on a modified iPod she owned, currently listening to one particular track from the movie _Pacific Rim,_ and remembering how she had to twist the arms of a couple of her friends to even try to watch it one time. In the end, they all enjoyed it, even Fluttershy. Even though the timid girl spent most of the movie hidden under a blanket because the Kaiju scared her.

"We have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other. Today there is not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not today. Today we face the monsters that are at our door and bring the fight to them!" she said to herself as she looked at her uniform draped over a nearby chair in her room, the SGI patch visible thanks to the way she just tossed it. The lines were from one of the two movie speeches she actually liked. The other was the powerful speech from _Independence Day_ that _still_ brought chills to her even now.

"Celestia... why is this so hard?" she sighed as she returned to her letter. Before she could try to write anything else there was a knock at her door. Using her magic, she opened the door, and found Applejack on the other side. With a smile, Sunset motioned for the Earth Pony to come in.

"What'cha workin' on?" the farmer asked.

"Its... actually a letter. To my... parents," Sunset admitted. "I kinda... made a mess of things when I originally left and... with this war with the Tlak'khan I..."

"Wanted t' set thangs right?"

"Yea."

Applejack nodded as she took her hat off and pulled up a seat.

"Ah understand," she said. "Yer worried somethin' will happen t' ya, and don't want th' last thang they remember about ya bein' an argument or whatever."

Sunset smiled and nodded before returning to her letter and writing some more.

"I want this to go out with the next batch of mail," she said. "I just... I don't even know if they're still angry or... well... anything. I haven't had any contact with my family for years."

"Ah'm sure they'll understand, especially when they hear ya turned yer life around," Applejack said with a confident look on her face. "Anyways... Vinyl Scratch wanted t' meet us down in the Cafeteria fer lunch. Rainbow'd join us if she wasn't still recoverin'."

"Yea. Sure. Just give me a sec to finish up and I'll walk with you."

After a moment, Sunset finished and looked over the letter.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I know its been a long time since you heard anything from me... or about me for that matter._

 _I just wanted you to know that I'm alright, and... that I managed to turn my life around for the better with the help of some friends I made in my travels. One of which asked me to come back to Equestria to help with something major. I can't really go into too many details, but I can say that it is important and could make a difference in a lot of lives._

 _I know I wasn't always the best daughter, but... even when I was deep in that dark hole I dug myself into... deep down I still loved you both, and... I hope you can forgive me. And hopefully I'll be able to come out to see you when I get some leave._

 _You're probably wondering about my choice of words now. Well... I joined the Royal Guard on request of my friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle. She needed my experience for something and... well... I jumped at the chance to help. Its dangerous, but in the end knowing that what I do will protect my home and family means a lot to me._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

With a nod, Sunset slipped the finished letter into an envelope to go out in the mail before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. After returning from Ikana, Twilight had tried to teach her that calming technique Cadence taught her. Sunset had to admit, even just the breathing helped to relax a bit. Although she had noticed Twilight using it a lot before and after EG-1 went through the Stargate.

"Well... that's done," Sunset sighed. "Now to just mail it and... hope for the best."

"Its all anypony can ask for," Applejack said as she put her hat back on. "So... food? Heard ah got a care package from Sweet Apple Acres, an' knowin' Granny Smith, she made enough food t' last a while an' ah feel like sharin' with mah teammates."

With a smile, Sunset got up and put her uniform on before pocketing the letter.

"Sure," she replied.

* * *

 **Stargate Command**

 **Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

 **Earth**

"So... We're talking about a region of the galaxy the Goa'uld never controlled?"

Colonel Cameron Mitchell's question hung in the air as SG-1 sat around the conference table. The Tok'ra operative nodded as General Landry listened in.

"That is correct Colonel. However I should warn you about venturing into that region. The Tlak'khan are quite aggressive, and control the entire region. Although we have started getting reports of an internal rebellion against their empire. No details on who is fighting them as of yet. So far the reports are sporadic and... with very little detail. We believe that this rebellion is only _just_ beginning."

"You also mentioned that the Tlak'khan use Staff Weapons," Dr. Daniel Jackson spoke up. "Did they take them from the Jaffa?"

"No. In fact we believe that the Goa'uld originally took the Staff Weapon design _from_ the Tlak'khan."

"Well... Staff Weapons are the AK-47s of the Galaxy," Mitchell said. "They're everywhere, like Hydrogen, Stupidity, and TIE Fighter parts. But still... we're gonna have to be careful."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, raising an eyebrow at the _Star Wars_ reference.

"Still... if the Tlak'khan have plans to fill the void left behind by the Goa'uld, that's going to put them into direct conflict with the SGC," Landry summarized. "We're going to need more information. Colonel Mitchell, I want SG-1 ready to go. As soon as the Tok'ra bring us a good planet to explore, you're going through the gate."

"As a matter of fact General," the operative said. "We DO have one world that we're confident you can explore without significantly incurring the wrath of the Tlak'khan immediately. Pandora. Its a major economic hub, and some would say a crossroads planet. Many traders from both within the empire and outside travel there. You should be able to obtain valuable information... as long as you're able to pay. Gold and Silver coins should suffice."

"We'll give it a few days first," Landry said as he stood up. "But as of right now, SG-1 is on standby."


	8. Storm's Brewing

_"I always knew that there were risks when we started going through the Stargate. While I am excited about the possibilities for trade, this is a lot more dangerous than anything my friends and I faced back home. Not even Tirek, Discord, or Sombra can compare with the Tlak'khan. After Rainbow Dash got hit... that fact really got driven home. This is war. And while we're not having massive armies face off against each other... we're fightin' it_ _ **every**_ _time we step through the Stargate._

 _Sunset's a good leader. I can see it in her confidence. But even I can tell she's just as scared as the rest of us. She's just better at hidin' it. Probably comes from her time in that other world, hidin' who she really was from everypony._

 _I may not know her very well... but I'll help in any way I can. I'm glad to count her as a friend, and if Twilight trusts her... then so do I."_

-Excerpt from the journal of Applejack

Chapter 7

Storm's Brewing

 **Stargate Road**

 **SP-007 (Pandora)**

Twilight gave it about a couple weeks before EG-1 was sent out on another mission. In that time, a new device was made to transmit a code to identify each team, and two other EG Teams had already gone out on recon missions. But Twilight wanted EG-1 to handle the world Kora called Pandora. According to her, it was a major trade center in this particular portion of the Empire. And Twilight wanted her flagship team to initiate contact.

Happily humming a tune, Applejack was pulling a specially built cart with a keg of Apple Cider from her farm. Besides the copious amount of Bits, it was decided to bring along something else as well to show that they did have something worth trading on the off chance Bits weren't enough. What also helped was that Equestrian Bits were either gold or silver, which was what seemed to be a common currency used in trade within the Tlak'khan Empire.

Sunset had already cast the Translator Spell they learned from Kora, so all they had to do was get exposed to a language enough for it to work. They had already passed a few traders on the road, but none of them seemed to pay a lot of attention. While they did take a look at what appeared to be armored pack animals, Sunset figured the fact they were unsupervised indicated that they were actually people, and Applejack's cart made it clear they came to trade.

"Well... here's hoping we don't get any action on this trip," Sunset said as soon as she saw the city. To her, it looked like it had a more eastern look to it. Or at least eastern based on her experience in the Human World. The architecture was beautiful, and she could tell that the people who built it wanted people to feel welcome.

"Yea..." Rainbow Dash agreed as she ruffled her wing feathers a bit in anticipation. "And who knows... maybe they make some good food here too."

As the four ponies entered the city, they found themselves walking down crowded cobblestone streets. People of every shape and size were everywhere. Many clothing styles made it evident that they were from many worlds. Some looked like desert nomads, others looked like mountaineers, and still others looked like they came from the tropics. The locals, Kora had called them Pandarens, seemed to have more of an asian lean in style, and Sunset couldn't help but smile at the appearance of the large bipedal pandas. Many of them looked to be very friendly and welcoming. Soon enough, the members of EG-1 was able to understand everything that was being said, and started to speak with not only the locals, but the traders as well. One inquired about the keg Applejack was pulling, and they identified it as a drink from their homeworld. That got the attention of a nearby Pandaren with a wide brimmed straw hat who lumbered over.

"So... you have brewmasters as well?" the burly Pandaren asked.

"Well... its fresh squeezed Apple Cider from mah family's farm," Applejack drawled, a little pride slipping into her voice.

"Ah... well... there is one who may interest you then. Come! I shall take you to the Raging Panda! One of the best taverns in all of Wu Xiao!"

"That the name of this city?" Sunset asked.

"Why yes it is! You must be new travelers to not even know that! Come! Drinks are on me!"

The jolly nature of this particular Pandaren made each member of EG-1 smile as they followed their newly self-appointed guide through the streets. Soon enough they were shown to one particular building that had a mix of eastern and western themes in the architecture. While the walls and roof were more eastern, the Apploosan style doors and windows made it clear this was no ordinary building.

Unhooking herself from the cart, Applejack was about to try and shift the keg off the cart when the Pandaren simply picked it up and held it over his shoulder... with one arm. All four ponies just watched in awe at the strength of the Pandaren. Their guide just chuckled and invited them in.

"This... is awesome," Rainbow Dash said as they entered the Raging Panda. Just like outside, there were all kinds of aliens present. Sunset could smell food cooking as well, even identifying what smelled like something a lot like chicken being cooked. As a human, it did take Sunset a while to accept that humans were omnivores and also ate meat. After working up the courage to actually try some fried chicken, the Unicorn Incognito was hooked. As a pony again, she had gone back to a vegetarian diet, but had plans to get a barbecued cheeseburger, curly fries, and an ice cold coke the next time she was back in the Human World.

Their guide lumbered over to the bar and set the keg down before leaning against the bar and reaching across for a mug. At first Sunset was edgy about this as why would they allow a random guy to just walk in and do that? Their guide saw the look on her face and chuckled again.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner," he said. "The one I told you about... is actually me. My name is Wu, owner of the Raging Panda. My cousin Chen is the head chef."

"Nice t' meet'cha Wu. Mah name's Applejack, and these are mah friends and teammates, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Vinyl Scratch," Applejack replied.

"Well... I did offer you drinks, Now... what can I get you?" Wu asked.

"Well... as we're still pretty new to traveling to other worlds, got any fruit juices?" Sunset asked.

"Of course," Wu replied. "We cater to many species here! Anything to eat?"

"Vegetarian salads if at all possible. I'll have some cheese on mine too."

"CHEN!"

Another burly Pandaren poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Four Chef Salads! Hold the meat! Extra cheese on one!"

With a pair of clangs from kitchen utensils, Chen got to work. Wu got behind the bar and produced four glass mugs full of juice. He called it a mixed juice drink, and offered it to the ponies. After taking a sip, Sunset smiled and nodded. It reminded her of a fruit punch she had at Pinkie Pie's Graduation Party. Or one of them anyways. She could taste what she thought was some mango, strawberry, and banana in it. Wu took his mug, and filled it to the brim with Applejack's cider and took a swig. Applejack bit her lip, hoping it would pass judgment. It was a fresh batch from Sweet Apple Acres.

After a moment, Wu took another swig and smiled.

"It is an interesting flavor," he said. "While I am familiar with similar flavors, I have never had anything like this _style_ of drink before. And you say this was from your family's farm?"

"Eyup," Applejack replied.

"Then pass my compliments to your family. This drink is worthy of even a Pandaran Brewmaster. Your family should be honored for their skill."

"Thank ya kindly. We take a more traditional approach t' makin' our cider."

Soon, four plates of salad were presented to the Equestrians. After a few minutes they were sharing stories and even laughing. Wu was certainly a great host and was telling them many things about Pandora and even a few things about other worlds he does business with. When the topic of the Tlak'khan came up, Wu did sober up a bit. It seemed even here on Pandora, the Tlak'khan presence was felt. But as Pandora had proven to be an important crossroads to the sector, they had not clamped down as much. But upon hearing that the Tlak'khan had attacked Equus, Wu nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yes... that kind of move makes sense for the Tlak'khan. Especially with what I heard they are gearing up for. They would need the resources."

"What exactly are they preparing for?" Vinyl Scratch asked as she nibbled on a bread stick.

"With the fall of the Goa'uld System Lords, and the defeat of the Ori Crusade, many have said that the Tlak'khan wish to fill the void left behind by the Goa'uld."

"Go ah oold?" Rainbow Dash asked, stumbling as bit over the foreign name.

"A parasitic species that once ruled most of the galaxy... before they were defeated by the Tau'ri."

Sunset's ears perked up. Someone had actually defeated a Galaxy spanning empire? That sounded exactly like the people that SGI needed to contact. Asking about them, Sunset hoped to learn more. While it wasn't much, she did learn that the Tau'ri had apparently come out of nowhere and were able to stand against the System Lords, even successfully killing several including the Supreme System Lord, some guy named Ra. Unfortunately Wu didn't have much on where the Tau'ri came from, or have even seen one before. Everything he heard came from traders. But being a Tavern owner had its advantages in information gathering. Getting an idea, Sunset used her magic to reach into her backpack, and produced two things, a small box and a piece of paper.

"I like you Wu," Sunset said as she wrote something down. "You've been nothing but friendly since we got here, and have even been generous enough to share your food and drink."

After a moment, she passed the paper and the box over to Wu.

"These crystals will leave a unique magical signature on our Gate's defense shield. Right now its really the only way we have for anyone to contact us. So if you learn anything, please send one of these through at this combination. We'll send a team through to meet with you afterwords."

"I am honored by your show of trust and friendship," Wu said as he accepted the offered Gate Address and box with a bow. "On Pandora, honor and friendship mean everything. While we live under the heel of the Tlak'khan, even we wish to see an end to their tyranny."

He pocketed the items before taking a swig of his Cider.

"While the Tlak'khan do not maintain a garrison on Pandora, they do sometimes pass through. I'll take care of the cart, but once you're finished in Wu Xiao, you should return to your people."

"Thanks for the heads up Wu," Rainbow Dash said as she finished her salad.

"And Applejack, I would be honored to serve your Cider here at the Raging Panda."

"Ah'd be honored. Ah'll check with mah Granny about maybe settin' up some regular trade between us," Applejack replied.

* * *

On their way back from Wu Xiao to the Stargate, Sunset breathed a sigh of relief. Today felt like a great day. They had not only made a new friend, but had managed to get some important information as well as buy some new things for study and learned exactly how much their Bits were worth. As it turned out, as long as it was a coin, it was worth the same. So if they asked for ten gold, it meant ten gold coins, which reminded Sunset of one of her experiences with D&D in the Human World.

Also Rainbow Dash got roped into buying a scarf that accentuated her mane.

As Vinyl Scratch dialed the gate, Sunset closed her eyes and just took in the fresh air.

A Staff Blast hitting the Stargate snapped Sunset's eyes open. Turning to see where it came from, she spotted a small group of Tlak'khan. Most likely one of the patrols Wu warned them about. Vinyl Scratch started dialing faster as the rest of the team took cover and opened fire. As soon as the gate was open, Vinyl Scratch raised her left front leg and started inputting EG-1's code into the transmitter before tapping her headset.

"SGI Command, this is EG-1. Coming in hot!" she called out before getting a confirmation on her transmitter. She turned and opened fire herself, calling for the others to get through the gate. Rainbow Dash took off first, not intending to let the Tlak'khan have another shot at her.

"So much for no action," Applejack said. "Lets go!"

"Right behind you," Sunset replied.

The pair bolted for the gate, but a Staff Blast struck Sunset, throwing her away from Applejack and into a rock. Her head slammed into the rock and she collapsed into a heap. Applejack turned and tried to run for her, but was cut off by Staff fire. Rearing up as more bolts slammed the ground around her, Applejack jumped back and looked on in shock. Vinyl Scratch was pulling on her armor with her magic, urging the Earth Pony to get through the gate.

Gritting her teeth and knowing there was nothing she could do, Applejack ran through the gate with Vinyl Scratch.

"What shall we do with the dead one?" one of the warriors asked as the gate shut down.

"Lord Thok Mok could use a new trophy."

"No. Leave it as a warning. Let all who come know that none can stand against the Empire."

 **30 minutes later**

The gate activated, and four individuals emerged. Each one was wearing a black utility vest over a green jumpsuit style outfit. In their hands were black weapons that were a lot smaller than a Staff.

"Well... everyone... welcome to P2X-971," Colonel Cameron Mitchell said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Looks like we missed a party," Vala Mal Doran said as she pointed out the fresh burn marks on the ground. "And they didn't invite me."

Teal'c remained silent as his eyes took in their surroundings. It did appear as though a battle took place here, and recently. It wasn't long before he spotted what looked like a body resting against a large rock.

"Colonel Mitchell," he called out as he approached the body. The rest of SG-1 came over, and Dr. Jackson knelt down to take a closer look. It seemed odd that someone would leave a body here like this, let alone the fact that this animal was... wearing... armor... and...

Pressing a couple fingers against the creature's neck, Daniel felt around for a pulse... and found one.

"They're still alive!" he called out.

Cam thought for a moment. The outfit and equipment the alien was wearing was a clear indication of intelligence. The style of the vest seemed oddly similar to their own, although it looked more like it was made out of some kind of lizard hide or fish scales. Carefully lifting the alien's head, he noticed not only the headset, but a bloody gash where the head struck the stone. His assessment, KO. The armor looked like it took a hit near the flank, with most of some kind of blast hitting on the armor itself. This was a potential First Contact, and the alien was injured. It was also pretty strange that it looked like some kind of cute, little ponylike character from a little girl's cartoon.

"Well... so much for 971. Jackson, dial the gate and request medical support when we come through. Lets bring 'em home and hope for the best," Mitchell said as he carefully picked up the armored pony. "You're going to be alright..."


	9. Tau'ri

_"Its not often we have an unknown alien in my Infirmary. And this one is certainly unique. She, and I can confirm she's female, is only about half as tall as a human, and I have noted a significant increase in joint flexibility and range of motion compared to Earth horses, as that is the closest comparison I can make. The purpose for the strange mark on her flank I can only guess at. Maybe some kind of rite of passage. Something Dr. Jackson can speculate on. My focus is on the well being of my patient._

 _After clearing it with General Landry, I've called in an old friend who practices veterinarian medicine, specializing in horses. And honestly... she is kinda cute with that red and yellow mane. Kinda looks like fire."_

-Excerpt from Dr. Caroline Lam's report on the injured Equestrian

Chapter 8

Tau'ri

 **Infirmary, Stargate Command**

 **Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

 **Earth**

"Carol... I think I now understand why I had to sign my soul to the Air Force."

Dr. Caroline Lam just held a clipboard as her friend examined their newest patient. Dr. Cliff Andrews was a skilled veterinarian, and honestly the closest she could think of to an expert on the patient. She had already patched up the burn on the flank as best she could, as well as treated the head trauma, but anything beyond that was unknown territory for her.

"Well... whoever she is... she's the most amazing patient I've ever worked on. I mean just look at her! Its like some kind of chibi pony, and not only that, the horn makes her look like some kind of mythical unicorn!" Dr. Andrews exclaimed.

"Will she live?" Dr. Lam asked.

"As far as I can tell... yes," Andrews said as he stood up straight. "However we should keep her under observation. Definite concussion, and the second degree burn to her flank, but all in all... should be able to recover."

"Lets just hope we can understand her when she wakes up," Lam said as she set the clipboard down.

* * *

 **Science Lab**

Dr. Lee examined the armor that their new guest was wearing. It was an incredible piece of work. While a similar style to SGC issue vests with the ceramic inserts, it was lighter and seemed to be even more durable. In fact... it was almost like wearing solid steel plate in terms of durability at the very least. Other things stuck out to him as well. Almost a mix of high and low tech. The headset was comparable to some used on Earth, but used some kind of crystal instead of a solid state flash drive for storage. And the weapon seemed to be based on a Goa'uld Staff, but didn't rely on Naquadah as a power source. In fact, he figured it was the strange gem like stone that was set into it. The one thing that tied them all together was an unknown energy signature.

The same energy signature that the armor was giving off, as if it was generating some kind of low end personal shield around the armor itself. Without a power source or emitter. He was reluctant to mention it, but it was almost like looking at a piece of enchanted armor from _World of WarCraft_.

"What made you guys develop this stuff?" he asked himself as he went back to examining the equipment.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

The first thing she heard was what sounded like a heart monitor. The place smelled like a hospital, and she could hear somepony talking nearby. With a groan, Sunset Shimmer opened her eyes, and winced at the light. After a moment to adjust, she looked around. This place looked nothing like the Infirmary at Firestar Base. Similar style, but everything was taller and bigger. And it didn't look like it was recently installed either. She looked over at the source of the voices and did a double take. Those weren't ponies. They looked... human. Other than the fact they weren't as vibrantly colored as her friends and everyone she got to know, they physically looked human.

She tried to push herself up, only to fail and collapse in pain. It felt like someone drove a spike into her left rear leg, and she couldn't help but cry out, attracting the attention of the two aliens nearby. One helped ease her to a more comfortable position while the other quickly checked... on a bandage that had been applied to her flank.

"Its alright. We're not going to hurt you," the woman said, surprising Sunset. They spoke Equestrian! Not letting on that she understood just yet, Sunset just took a deep breath and tried to relax. The fact she hadn't been restrained certainly helped her to believe the woman.

"Cliff, I need to notify General Landry that our guest is awake," the woman said, looking at the man.

"Would be easier if we knew she could understand us," the man said with a sigh. "I mean you can see intelligence behind those eyes, but with her being an alien and all..."

"Surprisingly... I _can_ understand you," Sunset finally said, surprising them both. "So... where am I?"

The woman seemed to consider the situation before giving an answer.

"You're on a planet called Earth, specifically in the Infirmary at Stargate Command. I'm Dr. Caroline Lam, Chief Medical Officer here at the SGC."

"I think I heard you say something about a General. I'd... like to thank him and whoever picked me up for saving my life."

"I'll see what I can do. You need anything?"

"Yea... kinda thirsty. What happened?"

"Best we can figure, you suffered a concussion when you were struck by a Staff Blast. Knocked you out. Whoever you were fighting probably assumed you were dead, which saved your life."

Sunset closed her eyes. If the Tlak'khan thought she was dead, then most likely her team and everyone at SGI thought so too. Dr. Lam went to go get a cup of water, and was about to hand it to her when she hesitated. Sunset didn't blame her, considering her own lack of hands. And if she had a concussion, probably not a good idea to use magic. Carefully, Sunset repositioned, sat up, and reached over with both hooves. As soon as Dr. Lam was sure she had the cup, she let go. Although she kept a hand nearby just in case. Sunset brought the cup to her mouth and took a drink before thanking her.

About twenty minutes later, five people walked in. The first thing Sunset noticed was that one of the people, a dark skinned man with big muscles, had some kind of gold sigil on his forehead. The one in the light blue uniform stepped forward. He was a bit of an older man who seemed a bit casual, but had an air of authority about him. Sunset also noted there were stars on his shoulder.

"I'm General Landry. I guess I should say 'Welcome to Earth'," he said with a smile, trying to break the ice before gesturing at the people behind him. "And this is SG-1. The team that found you by the Stargate. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Vala Mal Doran."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Captain Sunset Shimmer, Equestrian Royal Guard, Stargate Initiative. Thanks for saving my life back there."

"Anytime," Colonel Mitchell replied. "We had just arrived on P2X-971 when we spotted you."

"P 2 what?"

"Its an alphanumeric designation for the planet," Dr. Jackson supplied as he stepped forward and pulled up a chair.

"Oh... We called it SP-007, but we also learned it was called Pandora," Sunset replied as she took another drink of her water.

As they spoke with the alien named Sunset Shimmer, Cam couldn't help but feel there was a case of parallel development going on here. Apparently these Equestrians had established their own version of Stargate Command after their world was attacked by the Tlak'khan. What followed was essentially an arms race to prepare for any future attacks as well as take the fight off world. And from the sounds of it, the fledgeling SGI had already given the Tlak'khan a bloody nose on their first mission. While not as devastating a blow as when then Colonel O'Neill killed Ra, it was still an achievement.

Unlike humans, who were more familiar with the concept of war, it seemed to Cam that the Equestrians were either woefully out of practice or had never fought a war. But they were apparently quick studies. They had adapted technology they had encountered in the past, along with adapting readily available resources like the scale armor.

"Oh... I guess you would ask about the armor," Sunset said when Teal'c brought up the subject. "Well... its made out of dragon scales and was enchanted to dissipate magical energy. Works well enough against a Staff Blast, but still feels like you got bucked."

"And you chose these scales because..." Daniel prompted.

"Well... when a Dragon can sit in a pool of lava like its a hot tub... that's gotta say something about how strong they are."

"As soon as Dr. Lam releases you, we'd like to try and make contact with your people," General Landry said.

Sunset thought for a moment. These people might be able to help. Not only that, they might have some information on where to find the Tau'ri. After bringing up the idea of finding the Tau'ri, the humans seemed to just look at each other a bit. Teal'c, who Sunset had been told was actually a Jaffa, raised an eyebrow. The look on his face made it seem as though he knew something.

"You do not need to seek out the Tau'ri," he said. "As the Tau'ri have found you."

"Uh... can I get a translation please?" Sunset asked in confusion.

"What Teal'c is trying to say is... _we_ are the Tau'ri. That's what the galaxy knows humans from Earth as," Dr. Jackson replied.

For a moment, Sunset's jaw just dropped.

"By Celestia..."

* * *

 **Firestar Base**

 **Stargate Initiative Headquarters, Cascade Mountains**

 **Equestria**

The return of EG-1 without Sunset was a blow to their confidence. Rainbow Dash wasn't really talking much, and both Vinyl Scratch and Applejack had isolated themselves in their own quarters. Even Twilight had locked herself in her office. Anyone who came up to her door could actually hear crying from the other side.

The only silver lining was that they had gained some useful intel, and made a new friend. But still... the loss of Sunset Shimmer was a devastating blow. After the first mission through the gate, all four members of EG-1 were looked upon as an inspiration for the rest of SGI. They had not only succeeded in their mission, but they also successfully fought the Tlak'khan, showing that they did have a chance after all.

Spike knew that Twilight and Sunset had become good friends. Something like this must have felt like getting stabbed in the heart. With a sigh, Spike wrote a quick letter to Princess Celestia and sent it via dragonfire, letting her know of Twilight's breakdown, as well as learning about the Tau'ri.

"We're gonna get through this Twilight," Spike said, putting a hand on the door. The only response he got was more crying. After a few minutes, Spike got the familiar sensation before burping out some green flames, a letter materializing and landing in his hands. He opened it up and read it.

 _"Dear Spike,_

 _Thank you for informing me of the situation. I'll be there soon to provide any support I can. If I have to, I will spend the next few days on base if necessary._

 _Twilight values friendship almost as much as her books, so losing a friend will be dreadfully painful. All we can do is be there to support her, and pray for the best._

 _Signed,_

 _Celestia"_

With a sigh, Spike tucked the letter under his arm and went to Twilight's quarters.


	10. Lift Up your Eyes

_"I, Princess Twilight Sparkle, regret to inform you that your daughter, Sunset Shimmer, was killed in the line of duty. She sacrificed herself to protect the rest of her team in the face of the enemy..._

 _She was my friend..._

 _I can't do this..."_

-Discarded letter to Sunset's parents

Chapter 9

Lift Up your Eyes

 **Stargate Command**

 **Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

 **Earth**

Although still pretty sore from the shot to her flank, Sunset Shimmer was back on her hooves in a few days. As long as she was supervised by a member of SG-1, she could actually explore the base. She had learned a lot in her time on Earth. Although their tech was less advanced than the Tlak'khan, it was clear these people had experience. She especially liked talking to Dr. Jackson and Colonel Mitchell. With Jackson, Sunset felt comfortable just talking about her home. Mitchell... she was wanting to learn from his experiences as a team leader.

The training sessions also helped to build up her strength again in a form of physical therapy for her injured leg. While there was going to be a scar, it could have been much worse.

It was amazing seeing SG-1 work. A far cry from the amateur performance EG-1 provided. But given the fact that Equus hadn't seen war in over a thousand years, and Earth had several in the last couple hundred... it made sense that they would have more skill.

By the end of the week, Sunset was ready to call home. She knew that the shield would be up the second the gate started to activate. With some work using her headset, they figured out how to contact SGI via radio.

Sunset sat in a chair in the control room with her headset on in case Plan A doesn't work. Sgt. Harriman was at his console, ready to start the dialing sequence. SG-1 and General Landry were also present.

"Dial it up Walter," Landry said. With a nod, Harriman tapped in a command into his keyboard and the Stargate started spinning. Sunset figured it was because the SGC didn't have a DHD.

"Chevron One encoded."

As the gate dialed, Sunset watched in awe as the experienced members of the SGC worked. Unlike the ad hoc setup at SGI, this was a well oiled machine. They knew what they were doing. She just hoped they could learn something from this.

"Chevron Six encoded."

"Anxious Captain?" Mitchell asked.

"A little," Sunset admitted. "I mean... they probably think I'm dead."

"Well... here's hoping."

"Chevron Seven... locked!"

With the now familiar _kawoosh_ , the Stargate came to life. Sure enough, Sunset's transmitter indicated that the defense shield was active. They had connected to Equus.

Moment of Truth...

* * *

 **Firestar Base**

 **Stargate Initiative Headquarters, Cascade Mountains**

 **Equestria**

"We have off world activation! Shield active!"

Princess Celestia stepped into the gateroom and observed everything that was going on. Twilight still wasn't in the best condition to lead, so Celestia had stayed on to provide support. Ever since the first mission, the gateroom had been built up to a more defensible and official nerve center. Not only would a defense team take up positions, but they now had two mounted Arc Casters aimed at the gate at all times, ready for action at a moment's notice. The mounted Arc Casters were actually a suggestion from the Griffons, and a good one at that. Meant anypony could potentially step in to assist in base defense.

Twilight stood next to Celestia, a mere shadow of her former self. Losing Sunset had all but destroyed EG-1 and the base commander.

Celestia thought for a moment as... nothing happened. The gate was just open for no reason.

"Princess... we're... receiving a transmission?" the gate technician reported. Even in her funk, Twilight's ears perked up. A mystery to solve. Both Alicorns approached the communications station. The tech brought a hoof to his ear again before looking at the royals.

"They say they want to speak with Princess Twilight," he reported.

"Put it on speaker," Celestia said, having a feeling that Twilight wouldn't say anything yet. With a flick of his hoof, the tech switched the channel.

"This is Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria. To who am I speaking with?"

 _"General Henry Landry, United States Air Force, Stargate Command. I was under the impression that a Twilight Sparkle was in charge of your Stargate Program..."_

"I... I'm here," Twilight spoke up.

"How did you learn of us?" Celestia asked, narrowing her eyes. This was a total unknown. How did they know to contact them in this manner rather than try and send anypony through?

 _"Well... we had a little help,"_ Landry said before a new voice came over the line with some hesitation.

 _"Yea... they kinda... saved my flank."_

"SUNSET?!" Twilight cried out, rushing over to the console and knocking the poor tech out of his seat.

 _"Still alive and kickin'. Turns out an SG Team came through the gate on Pandora and found me knocked out. They brought me back here to Earth and patched me up. And get this... they're_ human _Twilight. Humans in our own reality. And they're the Tau'ri we heard about from Wu!"_

Celestia could see the gears working in Twilight's mind as she processed this turn of events. It was a pretty big shock to her as well, as she was about to actually write a letter to Sunset's parents informing them of her death, but now it seemed that wouldn't be necessary. If this was true...

"General Landry, how soon would you be able to send a team to meet up with us?" Celestia asked, taking a calculated risk.

 _"SG-1 can be ready to go in five minutes,"_ Landry replied. _"And honestly I'd like a chance to meet you in person as well. Your Captain has said nothing but good things about you, and is pretty eager to return home."_

"Very well. Reconnect when you are ready, and if Sunset truly is with you, have her transmit the shield code as well as contact us. We are taking a risk in opening up for you General, considering the circumstances."

 _"I'd probably do the same if I were in your shoes your highness. We'll reconnect in fifteen minutes to give you time to prepare. I look forward to meeting you. Stargate Command out."_

With that, the gate shut down. Twilight still had a look of disbelief on her face as she turned to face Celestia. The older Alicorn turned to face the Stargate before saying they had to get ready. She also suggested assembling the rest of EG-1 for this before asking if they had a conference room set up. Twilight admitted they didn't, as more immediate needs were dealt with, such as the gateroom itself. With a nod, Celestia decided to forgo the conference room and just take this General Landry outside for some fresh air and to take advantage of their location in the mountains. There were some trees here, but they also had a pretty good view of the countryside.

Fifteen minutes later, the gate activated again, and the tech confirmed they were receiving EG-1's shield code after getting audio confirmation that it was Stargate Command. The defense team had assembled into a makeshift honor guard, while still maintaining a defensive posture. Celestia herself stood at the center of the formation, looking as regal as ever, while Twilight stood next to her and fidgeted with her barding once again. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Vinyl Scratch stood behind the formation. The Earth Pony and Pegasus still looked pretty depressed. No one could really see the Unicorn DJ's eyes behind her ever present sunglasses, but her ears were still down.

"Drop the shield," Celestia ordered. The magic barrier blocking passage through the Stargate dissolved, in turn sending a confirmation signal through the gate. A couple minutes later, six figures stepped through the event horizon. Five were bipedal, one wearing a dark blue uniform jacket while the other four were in green outfits with a black vest. While they were armed, they were not in a ready position to attack. In fact they were standing pretty casually. The sixth figure was a familiar fire maned Unicorn in full SGI gear. As soon as they were clear, the gate shut down. Now that it was clear that there was no immediate threat, the defense team stood at attention. The man in blue stepped forward and saluted.

"General Landry, US Air Force."

"Welcome to Equestria General," Celestia said as she stepped forward. "I am Princess Celestia."

She hesitated for a moment before extending a foreleg in an offer of a hoofshake. Although a little hesitant himself, Landry accepted the offer by extending his hand and taking her hoof in a show of trust.

"Captain Shimmer wasn't lying when she said you were something else," he said as he let go.

"Well... it has been a long time since I saw her myself," Celestia admitted as her gaze shifted to the redhead. Sunset visibly shrank back, feeling nervous in the presence of her former mentor.

"Allow me to introduce our flagship team, SG-1," Landry said before introducing each member of the team. Celestia in turn motioned for EG-1 and Twilight to step forward. After introductions were finished, and EG-1 was reunited, Celestia invited Landry to walk with her. SG-1 was welcome to refreshments in the cafeteria.

Before Sunset could say anything, she was instantly hugged by Twilight. The rest of her team gathered around, thankful that she was alive. Behind them, the members of SG-1 watched, three of them smiling at the display of camaraderie. Teal'c, just raised an eyebrow wit a hint of a satisfied look.

"We thought we lost ya sugarcube," Applejack drawled as she dropped her hat onto the Unicorn's head.

"Yea..." Vinyl Scratch chirped. "Was a serious mood killer."

"Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again!" Rainbow Dash said, pointing a hoof at Sunset.

"I'll try," Sunset replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why don't any of you hug me like that?" Vala asked.

"We're not that friendly," Jackson replied.

"You still mad at me for suggesting we make babies that one time?"

Jackson facepalmed as Mitchell stepped in.

"So... someone mention food?" he asked, changing the subject.

* * *

General Landry looked on in awe at the number of different beings around the base as he and Celestia walked outside. It was like a who's who of mythology. Everything from griffons to a dragon. But the majority appeared to be ponykind. Everything from the basic Earth Pony, as Sunset described, to Pegasus and Unicorn. There were even a few that looked like ponyfied African Zebras.

Celestia led him to a nearby rail, and Landry just looked out over the countryside in wonder. He had to admit this world was majestic, and he could understand their desire to protect it.

"So I understand your people are experienced in interstellar warfare," Celestia said.

"Well... more or less," Landry replied. "While we still don't have anything that really qualifies as a fleet, SGC personnel are still some of the best our world has to offer. And most of our engagements have been on the ground."

"Still... we could use that experience in our conflict with the Tlak'khan. Although... I would understand if you consider it not to be any of your concern..."

"On the contrary Your Highness. If the Tlak'khan are planning on expanding their sphere of influence, that will lead them into conflict with our allies, and the SGC. The way I see it, we might have a chance to nip this one in the bud. We already knew a bit about the Tlak'khan from one of our allies, the Tok'ra."

Celestia closed her eyes and smiled.

"Then... I formally request assistance on behalf of not only Equestria, but all of Equus," she said. "We're facing a war we are unprepared for, against an enemy we know very little about."

"Would it surprise you to learn Earth was in a similar position years ago?"

To tell the truth, Celestia was surprised. As she listened to Landry, she gained a whole new respect for the humans. While some of their motivations could be considered selfish, they sought to maintain the highest of ideals when dealing with other species. They didn't steal from allies, and they did everything they could to help those less fortunate. Most of what they had was either salvaged, given to them by an ally, or adapted from their enemies.

Then again, in a way SGI has done the same thing by adapting the Tlak'khan weapon. While the technology was too advanced to replicate, it inspired the Arc Caster in response.

"General Landry, what kind of support can we expect from the SGC?" Celestia asked.

"Well... we can offer some more training for one thing. Captain Shimmer did say your people were not experienced fighters. We can also help you develop more weapon types based on your current designs, due to us already having several of our own that can be used as a reference. And... if necessary we can perform joint operations between the SGC and SGI. Naturally I would suggest your people take point, but we'd assist you. Provided we get the go ahead by the IOA and Homeworld Command."

"I will certainly accept any help you can give. And someday soon I may very well ask for your aid in attacking a Tlak'khan stronghold that we know was the source of the initial attack on Canterlot. We have the gate symbols from that attack, but we haven't sent any teams."

Landry nodded in response. She wanted to launch an offensive, but only when she felt they were ready.

"I'll file a report as soon as I return to Earth. Until we can get an ambassador out to negotiate any kind of formal treaty though... I guess you can consider us an ally."

* * *

Word had spread pretty quickly around the base that not only was Sunset alive, she brought some new friends with her. Naturally Pinkie Pie whipped up a massive chocolate cake in record time for a "Welcome to Equestria" party. Even Princess Ember, who had just arrived with another shipment of supplies from the Dragonlands, came to meet the Tau'ri.

Meanwhile, Sunset was taking a moment to get checked out in the Infirmary before joining everyone. On the insistence of Twilight. Although the new scar was a concern, the doctors cleared her for duty, provided that for the next few weeks she check in with them.

As she made her way back to the cafeteria, Sunset came across Colonel Mitchell standing in the hallway. He gave her a smile and said that he just needed to get some fresh air, as the pink party pony had made the impromptu celebration rather raucous.

"Yea... if she's anything like the Pinkie Pie I know from that parallel world... I can believe that," she replied with a laugh.

"You know Captain, its ok to admit you need help. Your team will support you," Mitchell said.

"Yea... I know. Its just... I'm still getting to really know them. I mean I know them in a way, but they're not the same people I knew. You know?"

"I think I do. We had an incident involving alternate versions of SG-1 one time. Was pretty crazy seeing a version of myself driven to do whatever it takes to save Earth, even doom an alternate version."

"That's pretty crazy."

"Yea. I had some pretty big shoes to fill when I learned I was going to lead SG-1. But you get the right band together... you can do anything."

"Yea. I kinda feel the same way about my team."

Sunset then looked up at Mitchell.

"Thanks," she said. "For everything. And... just call me Sunset."

"And you can just call me Cam."


	11. Together we Overcome

_"Seeing SG-1 in action... I can't help but feel that how my team handled things on Ikana was... at best an amateur performance. Granted we didn't do too bad. But still... about a week of training doesn't really make us soldiers. We never wanted this war. But the Tlak'khan forced our hand... hoof. Wow... I STILL fall back on human terms even after having been home for a while._

 _And at least Mom and Dad aren't mad at me."_

-Excerpt from the journal of Sunset Shimmer

Chapter 10

Together we Overcome

 **Firestar Base**

 **Stargate Initiative Headquarters, Cascade Mountains**

 **Equestria**

Twilight looked around the base as she got used to the new, more casual light blue barding Rarity made for her. She had taken some cues from General Landry's less formal uniform to make something similar for the Alicorn. She had to admit, it was a lot more comfortable than her previous outfit. She wasn't fidgeting as much anymore. It still showed her rank on her shoulders, but Twilight didn't feel like she was confined anymore.

With help from the humans, SGI looked less like a cobbled together outpost and more like an actual military facility. The Gateroom got a complete redesign, sectioning off an area for the control room and adding secure blast doors on the off chance the Tlak'khan somehow managed to breach the Magic Shield. The mounted Arc Casters were repositioned for better coverage, and they had started to get into the habit of manning the Casters anytime an unscheduled off world activation occurred.

Looking down at her clipboard, Twilight took stock of the other changes that have taken place since formalizing an alliance with the SGC. Two new EG Teams were being formed, and on request of Princess Ember, one of them would have a dragon. Scientists had managed to get some time with human weapons and have already developed variants of the basic Arc Caster to fill more specialized roles, of which Twilight was going to have a demonstration of within the hour. Also Rarity had reported that she made new variants of their combat gear, specifically designed for adverse environments. And on the diplomatic front, EG-4 was escorted by SG-2 out to the planet Dakara to meet with the Jaffa.

With a smile, Twilight tucked the clipboard under a wing and made for her office. Things certainly felt like they were looking up. After a couple joint missions, the SG Teams made the suggestion of some training exercises, to build up teamwork and team cohesion. The problem was, they had no resources to facilitate the training. After careful consideration, it was decided to actually use a location here on Equus for it. The one place no one wanted to go. The Everfree Forest. Several EG Teams would be taken there, with the exercise overseen by an experienced SG Team, set up in different locations, and it would basically be a race to the ancient Castle. Each team would have a separate colored flare they would throw up upon reaching the objective. While it was a bit of a competition, it was meant to get the members of each team to work together. However if something came up, they could radio another team for help.

After dropping off her clipboard, Twilight made her way down to the Quartermaster's Office. Inside, she found the resident fashionista looking over her most recent work alongside a human. Two other ponies were present, currently modeling the new outfits.

"Knowing that the Stargate can lead to such dreadful planets is certainly helpful. Our basic outfits would be quite inadequate for such worlds," Rarity said before turning towards Twilight. "Oh. You're just in time Darling. Come on over."

Twilight trotted over and mentioned that the fashionable Unicorn had been busy. Placing the glasses she usually wears while designing up onto her head, Rarity acknowledged that fact before motioning over at the two models.

"After talking with the humans, I learned that we could potentially travel to a desert or an arctic world. As you know our basic combat attire is really only suited for environments like we have here around the base or even Ponyville. Forests, plains, general Temperate climates," Rarity said. "So I went about designing specialized gear. For Arctic worlds, I made what my companion here jokingly calls the Snowtrooper outfit. Same Dragonscale vest, colored white, over a heavy parka, with donated fur lining. Hat and goggles finish the look, and we have snowshoes to help keep our teams from sinking in the snow, as we all know hooves aren't suited for those conditions. Although I don't know what my new friend means when he says it makes us look like... eskimos."

She then motioned towards the pony in the tan outfit.

"Anyways... for deserts, we again have the basic vest, colored tan, on top of a loose fitting, breathable light outfit. Again, with a hat to help protect from the sun. On top of the standard issue backpack and utility belt, I've added a water pack enchanted with a cooling spell. This was actually inspired by something my friend described. The pack actually has a tube that's long enough to reach the mouth, and all you have to do is bite down and suck to drink from it. After the war's over I might just try to market this water pack for explorers."

"Looks good Rarity," Twilight said with a satisfied nod. "If anypony can come up with any outfits we need, its you."

After a bit more time to socialize with her friend, Twilight left to go meet up with the scientists out on the range. As she trotted down the hall, she past many people, both human and Equestrian. Firestar Base certainly has gotten to feel more like a town than anything else.

"Ah! Commander! Welcome! We're very excited to show you our latest designs."

Twilight rolled her eyes. While she could relate to the scientists, sometimes even they went over her head. And that took a lot. Granted it was mostly involving some new piece of equipment.

"After going over some of the samples of human weapons, we've developed new models of the Arc Caster. This one here, based on the human Sniper Rifle, has a significant increase in range and power over the base Arc Caster. Unfortunately like the human weapon, it suffers from a dramatic decrease in rate of fire and portability. Also... at best our Spellstones will only provide enough power for four shots."

As the soldier nearby demonstrated the new weapon, Twilight could already see this wasn't a front line weapon. It was meant to be used at range. The extended barrel allowed for accuracy, combined with the scope to allow for actually seeing your target, and the bi-pod helped to stabilize while it was braced on the shoulder, unlike the leg mounted Arc Casters.

The scientist then moved on from the Arc Sniper to what he called the Arc Wave.

"This one is based on the human... Spaz-12 Shotgun. Due to the recoil we had to switch from a leg mount to a harness. The humans seem to enjoy calling it a 'Battle Saddle'. Whatever that means. Now... the harness is actually useful for not only the Arc Wave, but our larger Arc Casters and even the Arc Launcher we'll demonstrate later. Now... the Arc Wave is designed to unleash a short range burst of magic energy. Instead of a bolt, it is basically an uncontrolled magic discharge. While you won't be able to pick off any Tlak'khan at long range, it is useful for clearing out hallways."

The soldier demonstrated the weapon, to which Twilight was surprised that they would actually harness an uncontrolled discharge like this. The scientist mentioned that the Spellstones would only hold enough energy for six to twelve shots, depending on how wide the spread was. He then moved on to another pair of soldiers, one with what amounted to a tube strapped to his side. The other slid a couple large Spellstones into place as they approached.

"While we are unable to replicate the human Stinger Missile, due to the guidance system, we have created a point and shoot Arc Launcher. The humans call it a 'Bazooka'. These larger Spellstones were designed with the Launcher in mind, but we can retrofit our larger Arc Casters, like the mounted ones in the Gateroom, to use these for extended operation. The Launchers, however, deplete even these Spellstones in a single discharge. But the result is still... well... see for yourself."

As the second soldier finished loading the Launcher, she looked back to make sure no one was standing behind the launcher.

"Clear Back!" she called out.

"Fire in the hole!" the Launcher user called out before hitting the trigger.

A burst of magic energy erupted from the rear of the tube before a massive bolt launched from the front. The bolt flew straight and true at the target... and blew it up on impact. Shortly after, a second bolt was launched at another target, which was also obliterated. As the pair reloaded, Twilight made several notes. The Launcher required a two pony team to operate, and would be most useful against stationary or slow moving, armored targets. Also... not a good idea to stand behind a Launcher Team. Like the Sniper, not meant for regular front line use. But would be useful when the time came to hit the Tlak'khan base she had dubbed Blackstone. The actual name they learned for their Sector Headquarters, and the source of the attack on Canterlot, was a Tlak'khan word that sounded a bit like a sneeze to her.

Maybe they had a chance after all now.

* * *

 **Everfree Forest**

 **Equestria**

Sunset took one last look at the letter she got in the mail from her parents before slipping it into a pocket and looking out at the imposing view of the Everfree Forest. EG-1 was going to take part in a team building exercise here, along with five other EG Teams. While it was a race to the old Castle, no team was to ignore another team's call for help just to win. Not only that, while Sunset was edgy about being here, she did have two ponies who had been here before. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood their ground, looking out at the forest as Vinyl Scratch edged back a bit.

"We got this," Sunset reassured the resident DJ.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell looked over the makeshift command center they set up in the old Castle Ruins. Using data transmitted from _USS Odyssey_ up in orbit, they were going to be able to track the progress of the EG teams through the forest. Flares were set up in the sturdiest tower, marked with each unit's number, and each team was given a tracer. After a moment he hit his radio.

"Alright, all Echo Gulf Teams report in."

One at a time, the six EG teams reported they were ready. EG-1 was the last to sound off. Based on what he heard from Commander Sparkle, EG-1 had two members who had actually been to the Castle before, giving them a slight edge. The decision was made to start them off in an area they were unfamiliar with to level the playing field. But there was still the factor of having faced the Forest already on several occasions. The psychological effect the Everfree Forest seems to have on the locals would still be less of a factor with EG-1.

Helmet Camera feeds were going live, and Mitchell noticed one particular camera was fuzzy.

"Echo Gulf One lead, check your camera," he said into his radio. After a moment, Sunset's camera shook, and the image cleared up... next to a tree.

"Looks like someone watched _Aliens_ ," he said over the radio.

 _"Yea... but don't expect Fluttershy to sit through it. Had a hard enough time getting her human counterpart to watch_ Pacific Rim _."_

"Understood," Mitchell laughed before getting down to business. "Alright. Lets get this show on the road. Everyone's been briefed on the mission objectives. Your team leaders have given you followup briefings, and you've all been given intel that can help you with the mission at hand.

First team to shoot their flare gets bragging rights. Good luck everyone. The exercise begins in three... two... one... _now_."

With that declaration, the markers on the screen representing the EG teams started to move.

* * *

EG-1 picked its way through the forest, watching for the many dangers that lived within. Several times Sunset's head popped up and the fire maned Unicorn looked around. While Manticores and Chimeras were a legit threat, she was more worried about Timberwolves. They were honestly harder to spot since they were basically made of wood. The perfect camouflage in a forest. Vinyl Scratch was lagging behind a bit, but Applejack stayed with her.

"Ok... if we stay on this path... we should reach the Castle," Sunset said after checking a small map.

"If we were dropped closer to Ponyville..." Rainbow Dash trailed off.

"Would give us an unfair advantage as you and Applejack know the paths from that direction," Sunset pointed out.

"Sunset's right," Applejack drawled.

For about an hour, EG-1 proceeded unmolested. Radio chatter was non existent, meaning the other teams weren't having any problems either.

 _"EG-3 under attack! Manticores!"_

 _"Hang on Spitfire! EG-5 responding!"_

 _"EG-2 here... might need a medic. Trixie got a face full of Poison Joke."_

So much for no problems. Although Rainbow Dash and Applejack couldn't help but laugh at Trixie's plight due to their previous run in with the plant.

"Sierra Gulf One, Rainboom here," Rainbow Dash said, trying not to laugh. " _Please_ tell me we got video of Trixie eating Poison Joke? I wanna see it."

 _"Shut up Rainbow Crash!"_ something squeaked over the radio, sounding like a chipmunk, causing the rainbow maned Pegasus to lose it and roll on the ground in laughter. _"Its not funny!"_

 _"We'll talk later Rainboom. We're dispatching Echo Gulf 7 to handle the medical..."_ Mitchell started to reply.

 _"I'll be fine. Just... have them waiting for The Great and Powerful Trixie when we get there. Don't want to hold up the team..."_

 _"Being part of a team also means knowing when you could be a liability and reporting that lieutenant. While I can understand wanting to carry on... your condition may get worse. I admit I don't know anything about this Poison Joke plant... I'd rather not have anyone take any chances with a plant with 'poison' in the name. There are many dangers in the galaxy. Poisonous plants are one of them. We picked the Everfree Forest because of the wide range of elements present."_

 _"Uh... understood sir. Trixie standing down for medical evaluation."_

 _"And lose the third person talk lieutenant."_

"Unfortunately that's kinda part of who she is," Applejack spoke up. "Stage magician. Just let Zecora take a look at 'er."

 _"Zecora is here with EG-7 for medevac."_

After getting Rainbow Dash to recover from laughing over Trixie, EG-1 continued deeper into the forest. Several times it sounded like twigs snapped, causing the team to go on alert. It wasn't until they came across a ravine that Sunset Shimmer got her first ever encounter with a Timberwolf. And it wasn't alone.

Just as the wooden predators lunged at the ponies, Sunset cast a quick shield spell, causing them to bounce off.

"Echo Gulf One engaged! Timberwolves!" Sunset reported via radio. "Dash! See if you can bowl them over! AJ, jump and see if you can break their backs! Vinyl, covering fire!"

Rainbow Dash took to the air, got some distance between her and the wolves, and charged at full speed with hooves extended. The Timberwolf didn't know what hit it as a rainbow streak just pulverized it into a million pieces. Applejack ducked under a swipe of a wooden paw and ran for a nearby tree. Jumping off it like a springboard, the Earth Pony borrowed a page from Pinkie Pie's book and brought her hooves together like she was going to bounce like the party pony. She figured that having her full weight come down in a small area would cause damage. Sure enough the Earth Pony slammed through the Timberwolf's back, splitting the offending magical creature in half.

Sunset and Vinyl Scratch were behind a nearby log taking potshots with their Arc Casters. Although not as effective as a Pegasus Banzai Charge or Applejack's reenactment of Super Mario, the magic bolts were burning the wood making up the Timberwolves, causing them to recoil with each hit.

* * *

Mitchell watched as EG-1 mopped up the creatures they identified as Timberwolves. No other EG team was close enough to provide support, leaving them alone. Although EG-8 did try to make their way over, only to get stopped by terrain. He looked up as the sound of hooves on stone came to his ears. There, standing nearby was Princess Celestia.

"You should be proud of them your highness," he said as he gestured at the screens. "They're fast learners, and a few seem to work well with a team."

"Old herd instincts Colonel," Celestia replied. "But yes... I am proud of them all. How are they doing?"

"EG-3 was ambushed by local predators, and has received help from another team. EG-2... one member down due to a toxic plant. EG-1 just finished off some local predators themselves and are proceeding on mission. Only casualty so far is Lieutenant... Trixie Lulamoon. Poison Joke exposure. She... faceplanted into a patch. I've already sent EG-7 to treat her."

The majestic Alicorn nodded as she came over to look at the human tech. Her eyes instantly picked out specific screens showing the view from certain individuals.

"Your assessment Colonel?" she asked.

"Still rough around the edges, but... doing pretty good considering your people jumped right into the deep end," Mitchell replied.

"Looks like they have all arrived," Celestia said.

* * *

The bridge was out.

Sunset looked over the scene before her as the other EG teams gathered around. Other than the Pegasi members of the teams, they were stranded. EG-7, with Zecora along for the ride, had stayed with EG-2 in case Trixie got worse before getting better. The Zebra had given the showmare a counter agent she brewed upon arrival.

"Rope's been cut," Applejack drawled. "Ah bet they wanted us t' figure out our own means of crossin'."

"Makes sense," Spitfire, leader of EG-3 replied. EG-3 was mostly made of members of the Wonderbolts, and was considered to be SGI's special recon team. "You got any ideas Shimmer?"

Sunset made a neutral sound for a moment before her eyes settled on one particular tree. It looked long enough to reach the other side, and big enough to support their weight. With a nod, she pointed at it.

"We knock this tree down, making sure it falls this way. We can use it as a makeshift bridge," she said.

"And how will we knock it down?" Trixie asked, her voice not quite recovered from the Poison Joke. "We don't have a saw."

"True... but we _do_ have our Arc Casters. And several Unicorns. We just need to guarantee that it will fall where we want it to. So here's the plan. We cast shield spells to guide the tree down this way, and shoot out the base of the trunk. Applejack and the Earth Ponies can make sure it falls a certain way by bucking it when we burn through part of the trunk. Pegasi can handle the shooting. We work together, we'll get across."

"A shield spell won't stop a falling tree," Trixie pointed out.

" _One_ shield alone won't. But several working together? We can do it. We reinforce each other."

With that, the six primary EG teams got to work. EG-7 hung back as they weren't participating in this exercise. Sunset directed the Unicorns into position and called for a shield spell to be ready. Applejack got a few Earth Ponies she felt were the strongest and took them around to the back of the tree. Rainbow Dash and the Pegasi took aim and waited for the signal.

"Fire!" Sunset called out. A barrage of sapphire bolts slammed into the tree trunk, digging deeper into the wood with each volley.

"Buck it!"

The Earth Ponies started kicking the tree, and soon cracking could be heard before the tree started to fall.

"Shields!"

Multiple colored shields sprang to life, each one merging with the ones next to it. The tree came down, struck the row of shields on the left, and... slid off before getting caught on the right hand shields. Just as Sunset had hoped, the tree slid down between the two rows of shields and crashed down right where she wanted it. The various members of the six teams cheered as Sunset jumped up onto the tree. They had a bridge.

"Come on! You wanna live forever?" Sunset asked.

One by one, the EG teams crossed over, entered the old Castle, and went up the designated tower. Picking up the Flare Gun marked EG-1, Sunset lifted it with her magic... and hesitated.

Two minutes later, six different colored flares shot into the sky above the Castle at the same time.


	12. To Face the Darkness

_"In the months since we made contact with Earth, SGI has advanced dramatically. While I admit I still feel uneasy about leading these ponies... I'm proud of what we have accomplished in such a short amount of time_

 _But there comes a time when you have to stop reacting... and start being proactive._

 _We're going to have to hit Blackstone if we're going to really show the Tlak'khan the mistake they made when they attacked Canterlot._

 _I just hope we're ready for this."_

-Excerpt from the journal of Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 11

To Face the Darkness

 **Canterlot Castle**

 **Equestria**

Celestia looked over the latest reports from Firestar Base. With help from the humans, EG teams were getting better training, and several recon missions have returned without casualties. And most of them had run ins with the Tlak'khan. Of special interest was the performance of EG-3, the team made up of members of the Wonderbolts. Pegasi have proven to be quite adept at outmaneuvering the larger aliens. Another thing Celestia has noted is the shift in Tlak'khan tactics. They seem to have picked out Unicorns as a greater threat due to their use of magic and have made efforts to single them out specifically. Usually to their detriment in a mixed team.

"Sister?"

Celestia looked up, and saw Luna enter the room. With a smile, she nodded and went back to the report.

"We've made significant progress," Celestia said.

"True... but is it enough?" Luna replied.

Just like the Solar Princess, Luna had been keeping up with the reports as well. While they have indeed started to leave their mark, Luna had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before the Tlak'khan stopped viewing Equus as a nuisance. So far the aliens haven't really considered them a legit threat. But that would eventually change, and... not for the better in her mind.

"It will have to be Luna," Celestia replied as she put the report down and stood up. "I've gone over the basic plan that Twilight submitted a few days ago. Its already gotten approval from the humans. We need a major victory."

"Tia... we know the Tlak'khan are not reliant on the Stargate alone. They will come for us. Despite our advances at Firestar Base, ships can easily bypass our defenses."

"Which is where the humans come in. They can intercept. And hopefully... we'll be making sure they are too busy dealing with us on other worlds that they won't have a chance."

Luna sighed and facehoofed. Her sister tended to be a bit of an optimist at times. But perhaps that is what was needed now. Somepony to maintain hope. After a moment, Luna nodded.

"I hope you are right sister. And I hope... that when the time comes to strike..."

"They'll be ready."

* * *

 **Firestar Base**

 **Stargate Initiative Headquarters, Cascade Mountains**

 **Equestria**

 **Two Days Later**

Twilight adjusted her outfit one last time as she looked at herself in the mirror. They were going to do it. The Stargate Initiative was launching an actual offensive.

The plan was already in motion. Or at least Phase One was. If her calculations were correct, the battle would begin soon. She just needed to brief the teams.

Several SG Teams were also present in the base, as the assault would be launched from Equus.

"I hope we're ready for this," Twilight sighed as she blew some loose strands of her mane out of her face. Another figure appeared in the mirror and placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look at the owner, Twilight found Colonel Mitchell with a reassuring smile on his face.

"You'll do fine Commander," he said before kneeling down to be more level with her.

"Can't help it Colonel. I'm worried about everypony."

"Its ok to admit you're scared. Hell... anyone who tells you they aren't scared before a battle is either a fool or a liar. What matters is being able to carry on and finish the mission."

For a moment, Twilight just looked the human in the eye as she processed what he said. It was ok to be afraid, but you couldn't let that fear control you.

She was afraid. Not only for those under her command, but for her entire planet. Celestia wasn't kidding when she said the weight of the world would be on her. But... she wasn't alone. She had her team here at Firestar Base. But more importantly... she had her friends.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight nodded.

"Is everypony assembled?" she asked.

"Yea. Everyone's waiting for you. First time you're deploying everything huh?"

"First time. But if we're going to send a message to the Tlak'khan Emperor... we can't afford to do any less."

Mitchell stood up and gestured towards the door.

"After you... General."

"Yea... we might have to have more standardized ranks at some point," Twilight said, suppressing a laugh.

* * *

Sunset fidgeted a bit near the stage that had been set up in the cafeteria. It was kinda the only place where they could fit everyone, including the human SG teams, all at once. She knew what was going down. And it was going to be no holds barred in the upcoming battle.

It wasn't long before Twilight came out, followed by Colonel Mitchell. Unlike the blue barding she had worn for the majority of her time as SGI Commander, the young Alicorn was wearing a variation of the standard green SGI jumpsuit. The cafeteria quieted down as she clopped her hoof down on the stage a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming," Twilight said. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I requested everypony to be here. Well... I'll tell you.

As you all know, we're basically at war with the Tlak'khan Empire. Everything we've done so far has led up to this. The Stargate Initiative is launching its first ever offensive against the Tlak'khan. Our target... is the very planet that the attack on Canterlot came from. The Tlak'khan Sector Headquarters on the planet Blackstone."

Many ponies started to whisper to each other about this turn of events. After a moment, Twilight continued.

"To do this however... we need to deploy the entirety of our forces. That means every EG Team we have. Now... I'm not going to lie to you. Not all of us may return. So... if anypony doesn't wish to participate... there's the door. I won't hold it against you."

Again, there was murmuring in the crowd. But something unexpected happened. One pony actually stepped forward.

"Twilight," Trixie spoke up.

"Yes Trixie?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie believes she speaks for everypony here when she says," Trixie trailed off before looking back at the assembled EG Teams for a moment. "Lets send the Tlak'khan to Tartarus."

Twilight couldn't help but smile. After asking if this sentiment was true for everyone, a sense of pride swelled up inside her as responses in the affirmative practically poured out. They were in, and willing to fight. After thanking everyone profusely, Twilight got down to business.

"Alright... now... the battle will take place in two phases. Phase One, spearheaded by the humans, is already underway and should actually kick things off soon. Colonel Mitchell?"

Twilight stepped aside to allow the taller human to take her place.

"Now... as your people don't have any ships, the SGC is heading up Phase One, which will give us air superiority for Phase Two. The battlecruisers _Odyssey_ and _Daedalus_ will jump into the system via Hyperspace, accompanied by several Jaffa Ha'tak class vessels. Their goal is to clear out any Tlak'khan forces in orbit. We have the _Apollo_ and a couple Hebridian ships on standby if we need them," Mitchell said. "During the battle in orbit, we'll be borrowing a page from the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy by holding the Blackstone gate open with an incoming wormhole. That will prevent them from calling for help that way. It will also enable us to send forces through when we get the go ahead from General Carter aboard _Odyssey_. SG Teams will secure the Blackstone gate before we proceed to Phase Two of the operation. Captain Shimmer?"

Sunset stepped forward and looked out at everyone. With a hint of a smile, she brushed some of her mane out of her face and took a deep breath.

"Phase Two will be led by SGI. Its only fitting that it be ponies who lead the attack since they hit us first. Once the SG Teams secure the Stargate, EG Teams will proceed through the gate. We're hitting them with everything we've got," she said. "While we have little to no intel on the terrain, Phase One should make this an entirely ground based battle. Twilight will be coming with us through the gate, but she will teleport up to _USS Odyssey_ to handle coordination and logistics. I will be acting as Battle Commander for our forces on the ground.

We have two objectives. One: Take control of the fortress the Tlak'khan are using as their Sector Headquarters. Two: Locate and either eliminate or capture the Tlak'khan Commander, Lord Thok Mok. Now... we have reason to believe Thok Mok was present at both the attack on Canterlot and the raid on Ikana."

Sunset gave some time for the information to settle in before she continued, catching sight of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing in the back of the room.

"As we will have a dragon with us... Unicorns should cover the dragon with a shield spell, just like we practiced after the exercise in the Everfree Forest. Reinforce each other, and let the dragon breath fire over the shield.

I know we're all scared. I know I am. But I want each of you to look at those around you. Remember what we are fighting for. Our homes, our families, our planet. Not one of us fights alone today. We may come from different corners of our world... but here we stand united. Pony. Zebra. Changeling. Buffalo. Minotaur. Griffon. Dragon.

The Tlak'kan want to conquer our world. I say... lets buck 'em so hard they'll never forget who we are. This is OUR world. OUR home. And we WILL fight to protect it!"

Cheers erupted in the crowd as Sunset backed up a bit to allow Twilight to step forward.

"The word is given. Dial Blackstone! Lets hit them hard!"

As the teams dispersed to prepare for the coming battle, Celestia approached the stage and smiled.

"Well said," she chirped.

"Thanks," both Twilight and Sunset replied before looking at each other and laughing a bit.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight finally said. "Once we're through the gate..."

"I'll take care of things here while you're gone," Celestia finished.

* * *

The gateroom was a hive of activity. Ponies were scrambling to get everything ready while the humans were checking their weapons. Soon, the chevrons on the Stargate started to light up as the DHD Operator started to input the symbols for Blackstone. Shortly after the top chevron lit up, the Stargate activated with a _kawoosh_.

"Alright! SG Teams, take your positions! Lock and Load!" Mitchell called out as they got into position in front of the gate, weapons ready.

Now... all they had to do was wait.


	13. Act on Instinct

" _The siege of Blackstone was… serious business. I mean there were bullets and bolts flying everywhere! Makes me wish I had an awesome battle mix._

 _At least I got to see the look on the Tlak'khan faces when that dragon showed up. Wish I got a picture..._ "

-Excerpt from the journal of Vinyl Scratch

Chapter 12

Act on Instinct

 **Tlak'khan Sector Headquarters**

 **Blackstone Fortress**

 **Blackstone**

 _"You have failed Lord Thok Mok."_

The statement hung in the air as Thok Mok glared at the holographic projection of the ruler of the Tlak'khan Empire.

"A minor setback only my lord..."

 _"These equines have managed to launch a full out rebellion against the Empire. Not only that, you have so utterly failed to contain this insurgency!"_

"Grant me the forces to assault their world. I will end them immediately and claim their world's resources for the Empire!"

 _"You will NOT pull resources from other sectors to make up for your blunder Thok Mok. You will use the forces under your command and those forces alone. It is your mess to clean up."_

"You charge me with a task and refuse to..."

 _"My sources tell me that the equines have managed to reach out to the Tau'ri! If the humans get involved before we are ready..."_

Thok Mok growled. He knew that one day the Empire would come into conflict with the Tau'ri. The vaunted "heroes" who not only vanquished the Goa'uld System Lords, but the Replicators and the Ori as well. And if reports were to be believed, had a presence in the distant Pegasus Galaxy as well. Before Thok Mok could say anything, the Emperor once again blasted him for his failure before the communication channel cut, leaving him alone with his frustrations, which he took out on anyone who questioned him.

* * *

 **High Orbit**

 **Blackstone**

The patrol ships near the orbital platform continued their route as they had ever since the planet was selected as a Sector Headquarters. Their crews were not expecting any trouble, as anyone who even tried would be annihilated.

Several Hyperspace Windows opened up, and multiple vessels emerged from Hyperspace. Most were old Goa'uld Ha'tak class vessels common in the galaxy, mostly used by the Lucian Alliance and Free Jaffa. But it was what was leading them that caught the patrols by surprise as beams lanced out from the two Daedalus class battlecruisers.

General Samantha Carter watched from the Bridge of the _USS Odyssey_ as the patrols scattered in disarray as the Jaffa followed up the Tau'ri blitz attack.

"Jam all transmissions," she ordered. "Lets keep things chaotic on their end. Contact _Apollo_ and have them focus on the orbital station."

As the patrol cruisers were attacked, another Hyperspace Window opened. The battlecruiser _USS Apollo_ emerged, followed by two Hebridan warships. Before the platform could respond, a single missile launched from the _Apollo_. The warhead slammed into the center of the platform, unleashing a devastating Nuclear blast that tore into the station. Shortly after, secondary explosions started to tear the platform apart as critical systems were ravaged by the sudden assault.

All in all, the battle was actually very short lived as the Tau'ri and their allies caught the Tlak'khan completely by surprise.

"Secure orbit," Carter ordered. "Prep 302s for launch. Do we have an active Stargate down there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Sierra Gulf India, this is _Odyssey_. Skies are clear."

 _"Thanks for the heads up Sam. We're on the move now. Stand by to receive Sparks as soon as we secure the Gate."_

"Roger that Cam," Carter replied. "Give 'em hell."

* * *

 **Stargate Clearing**

 **Blackstone**

The Tlak'khan warriors trained their staff weapons on the Stargate, waiting for anyone foolish enough to step through.

For several minutes… nothing emerged.

It seemed odd. The only reason to hold a gate open would be to block access. But why?

Three small cylinders came flying through and landed near the warriors before erupting in a blinding flash and deafening bang. Disoriented, the warriors reeled back as figures poured through the Event Horizon. The Tau'ri opened fire as soon as they were clear, spraying the larger Tlak'khan with bullets. While a few warriors were able to recover and retaliate, most were cut down in the initial assault.

Colonel Cameron Mitchell surveyed the aftermath, as well as the rocky terrain before bringing a hand up to his radio.

"Sierra Gulf India, this is Sierra Gulf One-Niner. Gate secure. Deploy the Cavalry."

Ponies started to come through the gate, some carrying supplies they would need for the upcoming siege. Sunset Shimmer looked around as if taking stock of her surroundings. One other mare was with her, looking around with wide eyed amazement.

"That… was amazing!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. "Nothing at all like going through the portal to the Human World."

"Yea… it is pretty awesome," Sunset replied with a smile before looking out over the world again. "You'd better get up to _Odyssey_. Its going to get messy down here, and I really don't want to put a Princess of Equestria in danger."

"It was my decision to come here Sunset," Twilight countered. "But… I'm not a battle commander. I'm better with _making_ plans."

Twilight then tapped her radio.

" _Odyssey_ , this is Sparks. Ready for teleport."

 _"We've got a lock on your radio signal."_

Twilight looked over at Mitchell before giving him a nod and turning back to Sunset.

"Good luck Sunset," she said. " _Odyssey_ … Energize."

The green clad purple Alicorn was enveloped in white light before disappearing from the surface of Blackstone.

"Alright," Sunset called out. "Get that gear ready! EG-3! I want you in the air on recon! Find that fortress and report back! Until we know for sure, assume the Tlak'khan know we're coming."

* * *

 **Bridge**

 _ **USS Odyssey**_

Carter watched as a pony half her height materialized on the Bridge.

"Welcome aboard General Sparkle. I'm General Samantha Carter. You can just call me Sam," Carter introduced herself with a smile.

"Thank you Gen… er… Sam," Twilight replied nervously. "And you can just call me Twilight. Even after all this time I'm not used to being called General or Commander… um… why are you smiling?"

"Did Cam tell you what to say?"

"Well… yes. Did I make a mistake?"

"No… just amazed that he would actually have you do a Star Trek reference."

Waving off the coming question, Same motioned for Twilight to come over towards the back of the Bridge and started to inform her of what was available. Twilight was amazed at the capabilities of the _Odyssey_. It wasn't long before the human and Alicorn were looking over a rough map of the area around the Stargate generated by the ship's sensors.

* * *

 **Ridge**

 **Blackstone**

Sunset used a pair of binoculars to observe the black Fortress. Snipers were already setting up, and heavy weapons were being prepped for action. Arc Launcher teams were doing final checks while humans and Earth Ponies started unloading some of the supply crates they brought from Equus. Shaking her head, Sunset lowered the binoculars.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she said. "Those walls look a lot thicker. I don't know if we got the firepower to break through."

"We still have the ships in orbit," Colonel Mitchell replied. "But yea… this is not going to be easy. Then again we don't get paid for easy."

Sunset nodded before saying that she wished she had an Ion Cannon, which caught the human off guard. With a laugh, Sunset explained that she played a game series called _Command and Conquer_ in the human world, and mostly played as GDI.

Again bringing the binoculars up to her eyes, Sunset located what looked like several sentries and some gun turrets. Using her radio, she coordinated both Equestrian and Human snipers to line up on them so that they would be the first to go down when the shooting started. They did have one ace in the hole in the form of a large dragon, but there was still the issue of actually getting inside for the dragon to be of any use.

Sunset sat down and brought a hoof to her hip as she thought about the situation. The scar left behind by the Tlak'khan staff weapon a very real reminder that this was no game. Ponies and people were going to die. There was no avoiding it. What mattered was how many were lost. She hoped it would be as few as possible, but in her gaming experience which seemed to extend to actual combat, no plan survived contact with the enemy.

Someone sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. It was Colonel Mitchell. Sunset gave him a brief smile before looking back out towards the fortress.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"Takes a lot of guts to admit it just before a battle, especially as a leader," Mitchell replied. "We'll find a way."

"Thanks Cam. Guess we'd better get started and… try and figure out how to breach that wall."

* * *

Thok Mok was pacing around the command center as his technicians reported a total loss of communications out of the system. Several times he had struck one of his subordinates and demanded the situation be resolved. There had been no response from the patrol ships. No response from the orbiting Platform. No response from the sentries on the Stargate…

The sound of multiple explosions snapped Thok Mok out of his thoughts. Weapons fire could now be heard from the battlements as he demanded a report. A technician cycled through various camera views until one in particular caught Thok Mok's attention. Staff Turrets were firing along the eastern wall. Topaz bolts lanced out, only for sapphire bolts to reply and splash off defensive barriers. Several longer sapphire bolts actually speared several Tlak'khan warriors, knocking them down. Others were struck seemingly at random by nothing as they just collapsed as something solid blew threw them, leaving corpses in their wake.

Thok Mok narrowed his eyes as several figures swooped through the camera. He recognized the form of the winged equines.

"Are we blind?!" Thok Mok yelled. "Deploy the Garrison! Drive the Equines off the planet!"

"My lord! We've identified two distinct weapon types! One energy, one projectile!"

Thok Mok roared in frustration. Projectile weapons meant only one thing. The Tau'ri.

"BRING ME MY WEAPON!" he demanded.

* * *

After probing the walls with Arc Launcher fire, Sunset ordered the Launcher teams to shift their attention to the gate itself. So far it has been holding against the constant punishment. It was looking like they weren't going to break through. At least not by conventional means. She turned to Colonel Mitchell and asked if they had anything bigger. With a smile Cam hit his radio.

* * *

 **Bridge**

 _ **USS Odyssey**_

Twilight looked over the data pouring in from _Odyssey's_ sensors in awe. This was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She could actually tell what was going on down there! Friendly forces… were not making any progress against the fortress, which made the alicorn sigh. General Carter was going over the same data too with a trained eye, looking for anything the ground teams could exploit.

 _"_ Odyssey _, Sierra Gulf One-Niner. Requesting air strike."_

Carter looked up as the call came in.

"What's the situation down there Cam?" she asked in response.

 _"Literally stonewalled Sam. Pony Bazookas aren't making a dent in the wall, and the lizards are starting to get real angry."_

"Right… we'll launch 302s..."

"Sam! We got movement inside the fortress!"

Carter turned to look at Twilight. The alicorn pointed at the screen, showing what looked like Tlak'khan aircraft launching. Cam was right, the Tlak'khan were getting angry. Swearing under her breath, Sam contacted _Daedalus_ and _Apollo_ , requesting that they launch fighters before turning to Twilight.

"Give the order Twilight. I'll see what I can do from here."

With a nod, Twilight hit the PA. She had gone over what to say with Carter earlier.

"All pilots to the flight deck. Scramble."

Soon after the call, the hanger doors on either side of the _Odyssey_ opened up, and Tau-ri F-302s shot out into space, joined by fighters from the other two human ships, and started to scream into Blackstone's atmosphere on a direct course for the Fortress.

* * *

 **Ridge**

 **Blackstone**

Sunset took cover as the ground literally exploded around her as Tlak'khan fighters flew overhead. Human and Pony alike ran for cover as the enemy launched a devastating counterattack. Some humans picked up Stinger Missile launchers and managed to shoot down a couple of the attacking aircraft, but it was too little too late to prevent allied forces from being thrown into chaos.

The fire maned mare popped up, and her eyes went wide with horror. There was a Tlak'khan fighter diving right at her for a strafing run, and there was no time to get out of the killzone.

Before the Tlak'khan fighter could open fire, a missile from above slammed into its starboard wing, throwing it into a spiral right over Sunset. Looking up into the sky, Sunset saw several bat winged aircraft diving on the enemy fighters. Bat winged aircraft with SGC markings. Soon, there was a pitched air battle between the Tlak'khan and the Tau'ri, topaz bolts, blue railgun fire, and missiles flying all over the place.

Taking a deep breath, Sunset called for her forces to regroup.

 _"Sierra Gulf One-Niner, this is Wildcard One. Heard you boys were having some trouble down here."_

"Wildcard One, this is Echo Gulf One Lead. Thanks for saving our flanks."

 _"Anytime Fireball. Just point us at something and we'll make it disappear."_

"Good to have you in the sky Diamond," Mitchell spoke up. "We'll lase the target."

 _"Roger that. Don't worry about the flyboys. We got 'em."_

With a smile, Sunset called for EG-1 as SG-1 gathered as well. Shortly after, all the ground teams were rallying for a push. EG-3 had been harassing the battlements before the enemy fighters appeared, and had pulled back to support allied forces. It wasn't long before they moved down from the ridge and into the valley below. As soon as they were in range, Mitchell, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, and Vala all aimed their P90s at the gate and flicked a switch. Although it looked like nothing happened from where Sunset was standing, there were now four red dots on the gate itself.

"Wildcard One, Sierra Gulf One-Niner. Target lit up like a Christmas Tree. Bring the rain."

From above, one F-302 broke off from the furball and dove at the Fortress. After a moment two missiles launched from under the wings and the 302 pulled up and away. The missiles, guided by the lasers mounted to SG-1's P90s, slammed into the gate, destroying not only the gate itself, but parts of the wall around it as well. The dust kicked up by the twin detonations obscured the view of the gate however.

"Shield wall!" Sunset ordered. "Deploy the Dragon!"


	14. It Was You Who Began It

_"In many ways Blackstone was a turning point in the war. Not only did it show the Tlak'khan that we weren't just going to roll over and die for them… it proved to us that we actually had a chance to win._

 _While I don't doubt that we bucked 'em hard… this war is far from over._

 _I fully intend to put everypony who took part up for some kind of award for bravery. They all earned it after everything we've been through."_

-Excerpt from the journal of Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 13

It Was You Who Began It

 **Tlak'khan Sector Headquarters**

 **Blackstone Fortress**

 **Blackstone**

The shock from the sudden, and violent, destruction of the main gate wore off as Tlak'khan warriors picked themselves up from where they were thrown. It was clear the enemy had breached the gate rather dramatically, but they knew what they needed to do.

Taking up defensive positions, the Tlak'khan watched the smoke cloud for anything to kill. Staff weapons pointed forward, tips open and ready, the warriors growled in anticipation. Soon… figures emerged. Several of the horned, energy manipulating equines in a line abreast formation, horns glowing as they generated an energy barrier.

Topaz energy lanced out from the Tlak'khan and splashed against the shield, probing for a weak point when something else emerged from the smoke that caused the warriors to cease their attacks… and look up.

A large, reptilian head towered over the equines as a creature unlike any the warriors had ever seen soon revealed itself. It was easily several times larger than the equines, and had a pair of wings on its side. Riding on its back was a smaller figure with similar features and wearing armor.

"Attack my world huh?" the smaller reptilian sneered. "We attack you right back. FOR THE DRAGONLANDS!"

The larger creature reared its head back, took a deep breath… then unleashed a vicious torrent of fire from its mouth at the warriors, right over the horned equines and their shield. It was then that the warriors who didn't instantly panic realized what was going on. The horned equines were _shielding_ the beast!

Colonel Mitchell watched in awe as the Dragon just unleashed a literal firestorm into the fortress. Any shots that got past the Unicorn Shield Wall were shrugged off by the creature's natural armor, although it did react to any that came too close to its head. The rest of SG-1 was just as awestruck as allied forces pushed into the fortress.

"Holy… wish we had one of these during the Ori Crusade," Mitchell said as he checked his P90.

"Indeed..." Teal'c agreed.

"I've never seen a dragon in action before," Sunset Shimmer admitted. "Met one, but… he was kinda in the form of a dog the first time. Long story."

"Does Twilight know Princess Ember snuck through the gate?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You gonna argue about it?" Vinyl Scratch asked.

"Nope. She's pretty awesome… but… we're twenty percent _cooler_."

Sunset shook her head, trying not to laugh as she lead both EG-1 and SG-1 inside. With the Dragon causing havoc, locating the control center should be easier as the defenders would be dealing with a veritable living siege weapon lighting the place on fire. As they continued, it was clear that each species from Equus was making its presence known, as a Gryphon in SGI gear familiar to Rainbow Dash plowed into a warrior with talons extended, ripping the unfortunate warrior to shreds. She had seen Gilda angry before, but this was a whole new level. Zebras were not only using Arc Casters, but flammable potions that Mitchell compared to something called grenades. Buffalo were plowing through barricades, and Crystal Ponies were setting up barriers of their own as sections were cleared of hostiles. The Humans were just as destructive to the Tlak'khan, showing their experience in warfare as they systematically cleared hall after hall.

It wasn't long before the two flagship teams came across a heavily fortified door. Applejack placed a hoof on the door as she examined it while Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch looked for any way around it. SG-1 took up defensive positions. Sunset, being the more technically inclined member of the team, noticed the control panel to the side, reared up, and planted both her front hooves to either side of it so she could get a better look. Just as she started to use her magic to try and pry the panel loose, the sound of hooves slamming against metal was heard. Applejack had just tried to buck the door open, only succeeding in leaving a pair of hoofprints embedded in the material.

"Dang… that hurt," the farm pony said as she shook her back legs one after the other. "Thought ah could knock it down. Guess ah was wrong."

"Well… they know we're here now," Vinyl Scratch said. "We did knock… and you left your mark on the door!"

"Very funny..." Applejack drawled as she adjusted her hat in thought.

After a moment to focus, Sunset pried the panel off, revealing the inner workings. Unfortunately… she didn't see anything she recognized. There were several crystals rather than circuit boards and wires. In her early days in the Human World, Sunset got a knack for hotwiring things, specifically vending machines. Until she was able to support herself financially, she stole food just to survive. After her rehabilitation, Sunset did keep up her technical skills, only hotwiring one particular vending machine at Canterlot High when it ate her money. She swore not to use her MacGyver skills for evil. But this… this was alien tech. Tapping her headset, she not only turned on the light, but activated the radio.

" _Odyssey,_ Echo Gulf One Lead. We got a locked door down here and… I have no idea what I'm looking at."

 _"Patching into your camera now,"_ Carter's voice came over the open channel.

* * *

 **Bridge**

 _ **USS Odyssey**_

Samantha Carter narrowed her eyes as she looked at the video feed from Sunset Shimmer. Twilight Sparkle looked on as well in hopes of being able to provide any kind of help as well.

"It looks like a variation of the crystal technology we've seen in the past used by the Goa'uld..." Carter mused. "If I'm right… rearranging the crystals might release the lock. If that doesn't work… maybe taking one of the crystals and bridging two others might do the trick."

 _"You're the expert. Just walk me through it. I'll use my magic to highlight crystals you point out,"_ Sunset replied before one of the crystals started to glow. _"Start with this one?"_

While it would have been faster to just remove one of the crystals and patch in with a tablet, Carter wasn't down on the ground to do that, and any technicians planetside were busy. Drawing from her experience with Goa'uld, Ori, and Ancient technology, Carter tried to walk Sunset through the process of hotwiring the door through trial and error. While it was a little disorienting to see crystals levitating rather than a hand reach in, it also made it a bit easier as her view wasn't obstructed by said hand.

The camera view suddenly shifted to look at another member of EG-1 banging against the door with her back hooves.

 _"AJ… save your strength. I don't think we're gonna break this door down,"_ Sunset said.

 _"Just a little frustrated Sunset,"_ Applejack replied as she stood down. _"Ah was never one t' jus' sit back an' do nothin'."_

 _"I understand."_

The camera view returned to the panel, and the fire maned mare went back to playing technician. At one point she accidentally bridged two crystals, causing sparks that made her recoil. Carter reassured her that everything was fine, and that Sunset was actually safe as she wasn't _physically_ touching the crystals.

* * *

 **Hallway**

 **Blackstone Fortress**

Sunset stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth in thought as she examined the crystal in her magic grip. Carter's advice was helping, but they were getting nowhere fast. Taking a deep breath, Sunset just grabbed all the crystals and pulled them out. After a moment she started arranging them in such a way as to be able to take a couple and bridge as many as possible. She was hoping that causing some kind of overload might release the lock. On the other hand it might just fry the panel and they'll have to destroy the door.

Touching the two bridge crystals to the others caused a shower of sparks… and the door slid to the side a bit. Not even bothering to close up the panel, Sunset moved to help cover the door as SG-1 shifted towards the new opening. Applejack placed her front hooves on one side while Sunset did the same on the other. With a nod, both mares started to pull the door open.

"Cam… if this is the control room… let my team take point," Sunset said.

"You got it Captain," Mitchell replied before pulling out a flashbang. Before he could toss it, however, several bolts of energy flew out, causing SG-1 to scatter. EG-1 pressed themselves against the wall as a couple Tlak'khan came out. As the warriors engaged SG-1, Sunset and her team slipped in behind them.

"You!"

Sunset reared up as several topaz bolts slammed into the ground in front of her. Rainbow Dash instantly adopted the traditional Pegasus Aggressive Posture while Applejack and Vinyl Scratch braced in a ready stance. Standing in the center of the room was the important looking Tlak'khan Sunset remembered from Ikana.

"Lord Thok Mok I presume..." Sunset said in a neutral tone as she lowered herself back down onto all fours.

"You think you've won Equine?" Thok Mok growled. "Your world will burn for this, and I will relish every moment of its end."

"Thok Mok, you are under arrest for crimes committed against the Kingdom of Equestria," Sunset declared, even though she knew he wouldn't surrender. His posture said as much. He was going to fight to the death.

"You think I would surrender to inferior creatures and slaves?" Thok Mok spat as he spun his staff in his hand. "You, however, have been a thorn in my side since Ikana. I would like to know your name… before I kill you."

Sunset pawed the ground, lowering her head a bit and glared at the Tlak'khan leader.

"Captain Sunset Shimmer, Equestrian Royal Guard, Stargate Initiative. You started this war… and I will take you _out_ of it."

"Then we shall settle this like warriors… _Captain_. Mak'Gora. You have proven yourself to be a worthy adversary. I will have the honor of killing you myself."

Again, spinning his staff in his hand, Thok Mok stepped to the side before grabbing another staff and tossing it in Sunset's direction. Catching the staff in her magic, she realized what was going on. He had challenged her to a duel. Most likely to the death. If she fell, she knew the rest of her team and SG-1 would take him out.

Spinning the staff in front of her, Sunset stepped forward before looking back at her team. Some of the very ponies who helped to make her feel welcome back in Equestria after spending so much time in the Human World. Rainbow Dash started to move to help, but Applejack held her back with a hoof. The Earth Pony understood this was about honor. Sunset had to fight alone. After a moment, Rainbow Dash stood down, but the twitch in her wings made it clear she wasn't happy about it.

Turning back to face Thok Mok, Sunset again pawed the ground as she shifted the staff into a ready position. She had no experience with a staff, but did have a plan. She just needed an opening.

Thok Mok growled before charging at Sunset, swinging his staff right at her head. Using her smaller size to her advantage, Sunset ducked under the swing and slammed her staff into his chest like a battering ram in an attempt to drive him back. The advantage Sunset had besides size was that she wasn't limited by arms to swing the staff around. Gritting her teeth, Sunset charged.

Rainbow Dash bit her lip as she watched Sunset duel the now obviously skilled Tlak'khan. She felt that Sunset didn't stand a chance with how each of her strikes were getting deflected after the initial blow. But Applejack held her back. It was then that Rainbow Dash noticed something. Applejack had shifted her stance to be able to use her Arc Caster. With a nod, the rainbow maned Pegasus made a show of just looking at her own weapon while in reality making sure it was ready to go. Vinyl Scratch… could be asleep standing up for all she knew because of those ever present shades. The only indication that the DJ was awake was her ears would shift every once in a while as if she was listening for something.

Sunset reeled back as Thok Mok got a lucky strike at her head. The staff in her magic dropped to the floor as she backpedaled, bringing a hoof to her face. She pulled her hoof back and found some blood. The larger Tlak'khan laughed as he started to point the business end of the staff at her, the tip splitting open to reveal the barrel of the energy weapon. In an act of defiance, Sunset reared up on her hind legs, brought her Arc Caster up and lined up on Thok'Mok. Just as she fired, Thok Mok fired as well.

A topaz bolt slammed into Sunset's chest, throwing her back off her hooves and into a wall, where she collapsed. Thok Mok stood there for a moment… before dropping to his knees and falling face first to the ground. The rest of EG-1 ran over to check on Sunset. There was a large burn… on her dragonscale vest. Sunset gasped as Applejack touched her with a hoof.

"Ya alright?" Applejack asked.

"That hurt..." Sunset replied as she pushed herself up to her hooves again. "Did I hit him?"

Applejack looked back at the fallen body of the Tlak'khan.

"Ah'd say so," she drawled as Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch supported Sunset.

"At least you took it all in the vest this time," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yea..." Sunset said with a wince before looking over at SG-1.

Colonel Mitchell walked over, picked up Thok Mok's Staff, and held it out to the fire maned Unicorn. Sunset took it in her magic and nodded.

By the end of the day… Equestrian and SGI banners were flying over Blackstone Fortress.

The Battle of Blackstone was over.


	15. Epilogue: Gateway to New Adventures

_"While the many species present on Equus are not as advanced as we are, they've shown an incredible capacity for mutual cooperation. Based on my research I know that this isn't always true for them. There have been conflicts in the past, but nothing close to war for over a thousand years. The sheer diversity of cultures is almost as varied as they are on Earth._

 _Princess Celestia has agreed to allow some researchers to spend time in Equestria to study their history. She has made a personal request of me to try and look into the history of the Crystal Empire, which, according to her, has lost most of its history because of one particular individual. I'm actually looking forward to the chance to learn more about these cultures, and how the Ancients may have had an impact on them as well._

 _Everyone's been invited to a party at Applejack's farm in a town called Ponyville. Only place big enough besides Firestar Base for everyone. Should be interesting as we already saw what an impromptu party was like."_

-Excerpt from the journal of Dr. Daniel Jackson

Epilogue

Gateway to New Adventures

 **Cloudsdale**

 **Equestria**

"I don't know if this is such a good idea..."

Daring Do bit her lip as she adjusted her usual disguise glasses and followed Rainbow Dash towards one particular house. Her daughter had insisted on this, and the adventurous mare was having second thoughts.

"It'll be fine," Rainbow Dash countered. "And… Dad should know he doesn't have to hide it from me anymore."

With a sigh, Daring Do relented and just motioned for her daughter to lead on. A few minutes later, and she was again wishing she was somewhere else as Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. Soon after, her father opened the door and spotted them both.

"Its good to see you again Dash," he said before locking eyes with Daring. Even with her disguise he recognized her. Without saying a word, he invited them in. As soon as the door closed he took Daring's hat off.

"Never expected to see you again Daring," he said. "Not after you left Rainbow Dash."

"Guess things change," Daring replied. "I… I know I wasn't there for her, but… its time I stopped being so..."

"Selfish?"

"Yeeeaaa..." Daring said with a wince. "So I take it seeing us both together means you know?"

He nodded before pulling his old girlfriend into a hug. For several minutes it was just the two of them getting reacquainted while Rainbow Dash read a book. As soon as there was an opening, the rainbow maned Pegasus spoke up.

"Dad… Pinkie Pie's throwing a pretty big party in Ponyville in a few days. Everyone's invited, including some new friends we made. I was kinda hoping you could come with us?"

"You mean… as a family?" he asked. "What about Daring's..."

"Everyone who's gonna be there know me. And… well… I've heard about these Pinkie Pie Parties..."

* * *

 **Vinyl Scratch's house**

 **Ponyville**

 **Equestria**

Vinyl Scratch walked into her modest little house and tossed her headphones onto their usual hook with practiced ease. She smiled as soon as she saw her roommate, Octavia Melody. The Earth Pony mare raised an eyebrow as she adjusted her instrument of choice.

"Tavi! Just the mare I wanted to see!" Vinyl Scratch exclaimed.

"I'm not interested in your latest Dubstep idea Vinyl," Octavia said in an irritated tone. "I have to come up with something for Pinkie Pie's party and nothing I come up with feels right."

"Well Tavi… I actually had an idea for something, but it was more up _your_ alley. I already wrote down some of the notes for you on the flight in."

Vinyl Scratch pulled a piece of paper out of her saddlebag and presented it to the Cello player. After a moment, Octavia looked at her wild maned roommate.

"This… this feels more like..."

"An orchestra piece. I know. That's why I wanted to get your take on it."

"Well… it certainly is a good start for an Overture. What inspired this?"

"You know that job I took in the Cascades? Well… the centerpiece of that job kinda inspired it. Wanted something to showcase some wonder and a bit of adventure. You know what I mean?"

Octavia set the paper down, took hold of her cello, and tried out the notes that were provided. After a moment she nodded.

"Indeed I do. Lets get to work."

* * *

 **Canterlot High**

 **Human World**

Twilight Sparkle adjusted her glasses again as she stood by the statue. It had been a whole year since they last saw Sunset Shimmer, and a few months since they last heard from her. Fluttershy had started to worry, followed by everyone else soon after. Then finally, a letter saying that Sunset was coming to visit for a couple days.

As soon as Twilight took her glasses off to clean them, someone came through the portal.

"New glasses?"

Twilight put her glasses back on, and saw Sunset Shimmer in what looked like a military uniform with a skirt. While it wasn't like anything in service in the Human World, it did have some military inspiration.

"Yea… got them about two months ago. Rarity actually suggested contacts or even laser surgery, but… you know… this is me," Twilight replied with a shrug before adjusting her wire frame glasses. While they weren't as bulky as her old glasses, they still had the same habit of sliding down her nose a bit. These particular glasses also made Twilight look less nerdy and more like a scientist.

"Its good to see you again Twi," Sunset said as she hugged her friend. "Where is everyone?"

"You'll see."

Sunset put a hand on her hip. Just like when she went back home, it didn't take long for her to adjust. After a moment, her hand slid down her hip a bit… and she felt the scar. Guess just like her outfit, everything about her was translated by the portal. Instead of the jumpsuit she wore on base, she was now wearing a green uniform jacket with SGI and EG-1 patches on the shoulders. She still had her old boots that she had been wearing before going home, and even the skirt she used to wear. After a moment she opened her jacket, and found her old shirt with her cutie mark on the chest. It was one of her favorites, even if it was also a bit of a reminder of her time as the resident Bully Queen of Canterlot.

After getting a ride in Twilight's car, which was a modest little two door job, Sunset stood outside one of her favorite restaurants. As soon as she walked in, she was confronted by shouts of "Surprise" and pretty much her entire graduating class from Canterlot. Even Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were present. Sunset couldn't help but smile. While she had been accepted back in Equestria, this was also her home.

"Thanks everyone," she said with a smile. "I… have one _helluva_ story for you. But first… I want a double bacon cheeseburger, curly fries, and a large coke."

Outside… a nondescript black SUV with tinted windows sat innocently. Its occupants having followed Twilight's car from Canterlot High.

"Well… I think its safe to say she's not a threat."

"Indeed."

Colonel Cameron Mitchell leaned back in the driver's seat as he put the binoculars down. SG-1 had been sent to investigate some odd energy signatures in Canterlot, and discovered the portal just as the redhead came through.

Just as Teal'c was about to grab a donut, a hand snaked into the box and took out a chocolate one.

"Sir… didn't we agree to _not_ get the black SUV with tinted windows after Tokyo?" Lt. Krystal Jade asked.

"Didn't really have time to shop around," Mitchell said. "What did you make of her outfit?"

"Part military of some sort," Krystal replied, brushing some of her red hair out of her face. "Almost looked like she just threw on that jacket over civilian clothes if you ask me. But… still… probably something to keep an eye on."

"Yea… and if that portal had been there for years… there's no telling what _else_ has come through," Mitchell said. "Anything on an ID?"

"Facial Recognition identifies her as… Sunset Shimmer… that's odd..." Krystal trailed off as she poked her tablet.

"What?"

"There are _two_ files for her. One as a Canterlot High student, graduated sometime last year. The other… as a student at Westside Island High. Unless she transferred and didn't update her file… I think we have two of the same person..."

"A mystery for another day Lieutenant," Mitchell finally said. "So… got any plans for your leave time?"

"Yea… flying back out to Tokyo. Gonna hang out with Ami and Lita."

* * *

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

 **Equestria**

 **3 days later**

Everyone from SGI as well as those from the SGC, who were able to make it, were milling around the apple orchard as the party got underway. Octavia got some of her friends together and were playing a new piece of music inspired by the Stargate itself via Vinyl Scratch. Granny Smith was in heaven, making so many apple pies for so many. Several times she admitted that she felt twenty years younger at least as she passed out food.

Off in a corner of the farm away from the party, two individuals sat looking up at the stars.

"Our world's gonna change isn't it Cam?"

"Not overnight. But yea. It will."

Sunset took a deep breath and looked over at Mitchell. She had to admit, in the short amount of time that she knew him, Cameron Mitchell was someone she looked up to. She had learned a lot about being a team leader from him. Applying that to what she already learned from her friends back in the Human World, Sunset figured that she had a bit of an edge.

"The Galaxy is a dangerous place," Sunset said as she looked back up at the stars. "But… it is also a place filled with wonder… and new friends."

"I'll drink to that," Mitchell replied as he raised a bottle of apple cider. Sunset had actually brought a couple boxes with her from the Human World to share with SG-1 and the other members of Stargate Command. Technically, they were still products of Sweet Apple Acres, so it wasn't cheating.

Sunset closed her eyes.

"The war isn't over. But… we gave the Tlak'khan something to think about. And all the friends we've made on the way… I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Hey you two!" a familiar voice called out to them with a drawl. "Y'all missin' the party! Come on already!"

"We'll be right there Applejack!" Sunset called back before shaking her head and smiling. "Guess duty calls."

Both team leaders laughed as they got up and made their way back to the party. But even with everything that's happened, one thing was in the back of Sunset's mind. The ancient prophecy from Ikana about a great Darkness. In her experience, the Tlak'khan didn't seem to fit the role. And that made her worry. If the prophecy was true… who was the enemy? Shaking her head again, Sunset Shimmer just decided that was a question for another day. Today they celebrate new friends and toast to new adventures.

And maybe… Sunset would work up the courage to actually visit her parents one of these days.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **Unknown Planet**

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

For centuries they were dormant. They had witnessed the war between the Lantians and the Wraith. They witnessed the rise of Atlantis and the Tau'ri weakening the Wraith.

A dark, clawed hand came to rest on the DHD.

Soon… they would return...

* * *

Author's note: And that's it. _Stargate Equestria_ is finished. But... Left it open for a sequel in the future. While this was my first time writing actual ponies for a whole story and not just one chapter, I really enjoyed the technical aspects of writing non humanoid characters. Was a fun challenge. Hope I did them justice while opening the door to people who aren't looking for something that's all sunshine and rainbows. I also enjoyed trying to figure out how they would develop equipment as well. I'm especially proud of the Dragonscale armor and the Arc Caster concept. If anyone with more experience with writing Pony equipment has any ideas on how to improve SGI's gear... let me know. I'd be interested in hearing about it.

I also had a cameo in this chapter. Lt. Krystal Jade is from my Stargate/Sailor Moon crossover _Sierra Echo_. Kinda felt right to slip her in as the human world's SG-1 was just a bit different from the one Sunset met. Helped to try and differentiate the two versions of SG-1. Also... kind of a tease in this chapter too. The mention of Westside Island High School is a tease for my current project, a sequel to _Ghostbuster Girls_. If I can pry myself away from shiny objects, I'll be able to resume work on that.

One more thing... a couple chapter titles were actually inspired by pieces of music. **Lift up your Eyes** is a reference to a piece called _Heroes will Rise_ , **Act on Instinct** is... well... the most iconic piece from _Command and Conquer_ , **Together We Overcome** is actually a reference to the intro to the short lived cartoon _Stargate Infinity_ , and **It Was You Who Began It** is a reference to the RWBY song _Armed and Ready_.

Anyways... hope you all enjoyed the adventure. On to the next. *salutes before stepping through the Stargate*


End file.
